Untold Stories: A Thousand Wounds Mia Cassidy
by Lucy Ellain
Summary: Mia Cassidy has been marked. A Siren of sorts, she sings the song, of a thousand dead souls and bends the mimicry of the shadows. Be Marked once, made a beauty, Be Marked Twice, curse the soul. Escape the father,and fall for the cute guy in chemistry.
1. Nightmares are Fun

Nightmares Are Fun

Ever since Mia Cassidy could remember her father had never batted an eye at her. He completely ignored her. His abusive sights set on her poor mother. She always heard them at night. They would yell and scream at one another. Things would be broken, and then for a moment silence. But then her mother would start screaming. Not in anger, but in agony. Bruises traced all along her mother's body, from head to toe. It had always been a losing battle for her mother. So one night when her father Dave went out for a drink Mia tip-toed down stairs to grab something sweet. Her mother and her would relish the moments when he was gone. They would talk, laugh, and act like nothing was wrong. Not that night.

Her mother wasn't in the kitchen so Mia walked for the living room, thinking maybe her mom was already starting a movie. Mia saw the end of a revolver pointed at her left eye. She looked up at her mother's crazed expression.

"Mommy what's wrong?" she innocently asked. Her mother's hand trembled as she put her finger over the trigger.

"Mommy loves you Mia, always remember that." And she pulled the trigger. Mia awoke to lights and sirens around her, a paramedic leaning over her crying out in astonishment as she sat up. Police officers surrounded her. She looked at them all curiously with one question on her lips.

"Where's my mommy?" The paramedic took her in her arms, and told her that her mommy had gone somewhere far away. Somewhere nice. Mia just sat and stared. Later on when the police were leaving the paramedic was talking to a lone officer waiting for Dave to get home.

"She was dead you know." the paramedic whispered.

"What?" the woman looked at the officer uncomfortably.

"She had been shot through her left eye. The bullet went straight through her head. Her eye had been gone. But when she sat up, it was like nothing ever happened her eye was back and everything. But you know what I noticed?" The cop looked a the woman like she was crazy but went with it.

"What?"

"Her right eye had been brown, but the left was a lavender."

(Present day)

That had been five years ago. Now at a week away from being fifteen I now felt the wrath of my father. The beatings never hurt any less, but they never got any worse either. Maybe Dave was finally getting to old for it. But that didn't stop the bruises from trailing up and down my frail body. Being only five two my father had an enormous advantage over me. I was smaller by height and by weight, and I was only ninety pounds. He would throw me around the house, crashing into whatever was hanging from the walls, and then beat me as punishment for "breaking" everything.

One night when my birthday was only two nights away I had finally had enough. He came at me with his usual threats and the belt in his hand showed trouble brewing. Behind me on the stove was a frying pan heating up on the open flame for me to cook his food. I grabbed the handle and turned on him. I only got him in the face once before he had it knocked to the floor. He grabbed me by my hair, and whispered in my ear his breath smelling like beer and shots.

"Feisty, just like your mamma. You wanna play with fire princess, fine. Let's play!" he took my face and put it in front of the left on stove flame. If he hadn't been holding my hair back it would have caught fire. But no, he had something different planned.

"That left eye o' yours just don't match the other one. Let's even that out shall we." he tilted my left eye towards the flame. All I remember after that was hearing the popping sound of my flesh beginning to burn.

I woke up the next morning in my room. I ran for the door. Locked! He must have pad locked it from the outside. Considering I was on the second floor I didn't want to risk breaking my leg, at least not yet. I tried to remember what went on last night, the memory blurry from me waking. Then...MY EYE! I ran to my mirror hanging in the corner. I stayed a distance at first afraid of what the damage could be, but I could still see out of my right eye, so that must have been a good sign. I looked into the mirror get closer and closer until I noticed it. My once brown right eye had turned a lovely hazel, yellow.

Not a single scar lay on my face. It looked as if it had...never happened. I looked from my left eye that was the lavender to the right that was the hazel/yellow. With my pale skin and black ringlet hair. What a match. Note my sarcasm if you please. I was never a pretty girl no matter what my friends told me. I felt awkward in my own skin at times. This just made it even more awkward. I sat back on my bed heavily. Trying to adjust to the difference. My father had told me that my mom shot me and I got the lavender. Her burned me and I got the mixed yellow.

Both had attempted to kill me, but for different reasons. Both times I had lived and an eye changed. What was this? A knock at my door made me jump. Dave came in with a tray of food. A sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey sweety just thought I'd bring my princess food." I backed instinctively against the wall. Princess?

"Oh yeah that reminds me, happy birthday! Looks who's already fifteen!" he walked over and wrapped me in his arms. He smelled like liquor and whore.

"You know you look just like your mamma with your hair and all. But your eyes are a little different. But that's what makes you sexy." suddenly I was pulled from the wall and pushed onto my bed. He sat on top of me and began to undo my button up shirt. I screamed and tried to punch at him, but he acted like he didn't even feel it.

"Yup, hehehe just like your mamma, I could just eat you up." Oh shit, this was really happening. My own father was trying to... I just couldn't think of it. Abusive bastard that her was I just found the idea impossible. That's when the panic finally set it. With newfound adrenaline rushing through my veins I pushed him off with all the strength I had. The closest blunt object was my bedside lamp. I leapt up and grabbed it. Bludgeoning Dave in the head a couple times took him out.

I ran to the door. Still locked DAMN! I turned to my window. I ran to it and pulled out the screen. I looked at Dave, and felt...nothing. No sympathy, or love, or even pity.

"Good riddance." I spit at him. I jumped from the window.

An hour later

Somehow I had made it out the window without breaking anything. I ran across town to a friends home. I didn't knock or walk to the door. At all my friends' homes I hid a small amount of money and a note. If I ever took the money out I would leave the note for them telling them that I was okay and gone from town. I also asked them in the notes to not tell Dave where I went. But left them an address if they needed me. Or if Dave tried to come looking for me. Usually the letter would reach me before he did, and I would be home. Telling him that he was drunk again, and then getting hit in the head. This time. I left no address or number. Just put that I was leaving, and not coming back. I knew they would understand. Dave never got in trouble for hurting me or my mom. He was after all a cop. Just not a good one.

I went from the friend's home to the bus station. I had just enough money stashed to where I wanted to be. After all grandma was expecting me. She lived a state over from me, on the coast near the sea. I sat in my bus seat hoping beyond hope that she would be home when I got there.

"This seat taken?" I looked up surprised. A boy of maybe thirteen stood before me. Black hair shaggy hair was brushed away from his eyes, and sunglasses covered them.

"No go ahead." he sat down heavily, and put his backpack between his legs.

"Where you headed?" he asked nonchalantly. I looked at him. Suspicion edging at me, but I brushed it off, he looked ok I guess.

"To the coast, going to visit family." he smiled brightly.

"I'm heading there too! But I'm just coming back from visiting family. I'm really held up on my work." I looked at him a little surprised. This guy was probably if anything thirteen years old. What kind of job could he be working?

"my names Richard what's yours?" he stuck his hand out, and I impulsively took it smiling at his contagious grin.

"Mia nice to meet you." he nodded his smile growing wider.

"I like your eyes, contacts?" I shook my head and he whistle in astonishment. I giggled at his reaction. It had been the first time I had laughed in years, but it felt good and his aura made me comfortable. He reached into his bag and pulled out a deck of cards.

"You know how to play poker?"

/

review and love me! XD


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own anything young justice only Mia, and her family.

Enjoy! :3

Arrival

After the third hand I was tired of losing to this guy. He always somehow won every hand he dealt out. Something in the pit of my stomach screamed that he was cheating, but I could never see if he really was. He had me laughing constantly, telling me about his parents, and siblings. All the ridiculous things that had went on during his visit. I hadn't laughed at all in so long it felt almost unnatural. Unnatural, but good. The bus kept it's steady pace as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

_Happy birthday to me. _I thought almost sarcastically. My father being the nut job he was, and me running away put a damper on my fifteenth birthday, a big damper. At least during my other birthdays Dave wouldn't pay the slightest attention to me. But now, I suddenly shivered. Tears began to prick in my eyes. The sudden shock of leaving my only known home finally hit. It may not have been much of a home to begin with, but it had been all I knew. Richard, or Dick as he asked her to call him slammed a triumphant flush on the pull out table. He chuckled in that manic yet innocent way. The smile faded as he saw me hunched forward holding my stomach.

"Hey what's the matter? You feel sick?" I began to shake my head then nodded instead.

"Be right back I'm gonna talk to the driver." Dick stood and went to the front of the bus. I felt like I was falling apart. I had always been able to deal with loss so easily. All the lost pets I tried to hide, and failed. All the guy friends I had hoping to make something more, scared away with a pellet gun that looked like a rifle. My life had been ruined by the man I was forced to call father. Inside I loved him though. He may have tried to rape me, and he beat me all those times, but for some reason the spark of unconditional love was still there. It made me hate myself. What was so hard about hating the man that made my life hell? What demonic hold did he have over me?

Dick came back his eyebrows knit with concern. He sat back into the chair, and laid his hand on my back. I cringed away from him instinctively. He put his hands up in apology.

"The driver says that we're not far from our station. Can you wait ten minutes?" I looked at him, realizing how much concern he had for my being. He only just met me, why did he care?

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I usually do that if one of my siblings is sick or hurt. Just kind of an instinctive thing." I caught his eye, he had taken off his sunglasses as the sun had set. A pair of bright blue looked back at me. I smiled as best I could.

"It's ok. Thanks for worrying." he smiled back.

"Oh yeah I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you going to visit on the coast?" I looked at him steadily. I had never said who I was going to see.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just thought I'd ask. You know I might know who it is. Do they live right on the beach?"

"It's my grandmother. I haven't heard from her in years, so I thought maybe I should visit. Her name is Hykia Itsumai." The grandmother I was telling him about was my mom's mother. My mom was half Japanese. My grandmother had married an American guy back after WWII ended. The only thing I had inherited that was Japanese was my raven black hair that was almost blue in the sun, and my ivory pale skin. my eyes were as American as my fathers. Dick's face lit with recognition.

"She's my math teacher! I know where she lives. Whoa she's really your grandma? No offense but she's a hard ass. Haha she gives me an F for the day if I'm ever late. You don't look very Asian." I explained to him the same process as before. He applied widely at me.

"If you want, I can take you there. I know the area better then the back of my hand!" I looked at him pondering on the level of trust I could instill in this boy. He had been sweet, honest, and genuinely helpful, and concerned for me. I finally nodded.

"I'd like that, thanks." I smiled at him as his grew ever wider, which surprised me. I never knew someone could smile so wide, so happily. I felt the bus lurch slightly as the driver applied the brakes. The bus slowed into the station. The weather had changed to, much to my anguish. From the bright sunshine of the hilly suburbs, to doom and gloom weather of the east coast. But something about it was comforting. Dick walked off the bus with me and grabbed the strap of my bag, being careful to not touch me again. A black Cadillac waited for him on the curb.

The window of the backseat rolled down, Dick stuck his head in partially, and began to talk excitedly. His hushed speech was hard to catch, but I thought I heard things like, "no home," and, "Talent." Dick leaned away from the window, and looked at me encouragingly.

"This guy is kinda my boss, he said he'd be more than happy to give you a ride home." I looked at the rolled down window, uncertainty obviously written all over my face. Dick's 'boss' stuck his head out the window. The man had stark black hair like Dick, and eyes a deep chocolate color. He stuck his hand out to me. I reluctantly stepped forward and leaned down to take his hand.

"Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you." Bruce's tone was indifferent, but his eyes were warm and inviting. I could also notice a slight calculation in them. This man was highly superior to the average man.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." I said shyly. He told me that he knew Itsumai personally, and would be happy to bring her granddaughter to her. I was afraid. I felt a slight comfort, but I was afraid, I was nervous. This man could well be leading me into some sort of trap to get me into his car. And Dick could be apart of it. This could all be a ruse to get me thrown into human trafficking or something. I mentally slapped myself. _Stop being such a whiner and get in the car. You lived with Dave Cassidy for fifteen years, what could be worse right? _

I climbed in to a seat opposite from Bruce, and Dick climbed in and sat beside him. Bruce never looked anywhere but my eyes. I found myself locking eyes with him the entire trip. When I did he would smile gently at me. The same honest, but calculative look in his eyes. The coast crashed with waves as the rain fell harder. The ride up to the suburban neighborhood took less than five minutes. The driver pulled up to a large mansion. Whoa! What had my grandmother been up to since paia (grandpa) died? The driver came round the car quickly an umbrella in hand.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne. And you Dick." Bruce nodded his head, and Dick broke out into a large grin.

"Maybe I'll see you around Mia. We might go to the same school. I'm a freshman this year." I smiled at him, I to would be starting my freshman year, maybe here if my grandmother let me stay. Even if she didn't I was not going back home. Never again.

"Maybe." I said. I got out of the car, taking the meager bag I had with me from the hidden stash at my friends. I walked up to the door. I looked back as the driver got back into the vehicle, and drove away. I turned to the door and took a deep breath. I pressed the button of the doorbell. The mansion seemed to loom over me. I looked up in wonder at how large a home Grandma had attained. The latch of the door clacked and put me back at attention. A slightly large woman in an apron opened the door.

"May I help you?" she spoke, a hint of an accent laced her English.

"Um, yes I was wondering if Mrs. Itsumai was home." the woman looked me up and down.

"May I ask who is calling?" I smiled as sweetly as I could, hiding the chills that racked my soaked body.

"Yes, tell her, it's her granddaughter."

Across Town

Bruce sat with his hands clasped before him. The entire trip back to Wayne Enterprises he had been thinking and listening to Robin(Dick) speak about the mysterious new girl.

"Well what do you think Robin?" the boy stuck his feet out and propped them on the seat opposite.

"I think she may have something special. Did you get a close look at her eyes. What could have caused that, other than a power developing?" Bruce leaned forward lacing his fingers together. Indeed, she had to have gotten the intense color from anything though. A traumatic experience is the only thing he could think of. He had to call someone.

"Robin, I'm taking you back to Mount Justice. The others are becoming anxious at your absence. Especially Artemis." Robin blushed deeply at the sound of the girl's name. Though she had two years on him, he found her very cute, and she him. All he had to do was bust a move of some sort. He shook the image of the girl from his head and asked curiously,

"So who's the call going to?" Bruce thought for a moment. They weren't even sure she had abilities. All he could do was assign someone to her.

"If she's enrolled, I'll call someone to keep an eye on her. Of course they'll have to have the same schedule or it may not work. Robin when we return I'm going to have a long talk with Bart about his apprentice. We may want someone who isn't at all subtle." Robin smiled widely chuckling at his mentor.

Back at the Mansion

I had been led to a drawing room near the center of the mansion. My grandmother a small woman with black hair, with a single streak of silver stood up quickly as we entered.

"Dear lord Mia! What on Earth happened to your eyes!" I smiled at her sadly, but so elated to see her. I hadn't seen her since I was only three or four. The memories were vague, but they were there. If the eyes freaked her out, wait till she saw my back or shoulders.

"It's a really long story but..." I stopped feeling myself choke a little. The relief was so great at seeing her that I couldn't stop the tears.

"...I'm just so happy to see you!" I ran to her flinging myself in her arms like I was a child again. She held stiff for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around me tightly. She leaned her head on my and whispered fiercely.

"We will get you out of those soaked clothes, and get you cleaned. The you will tell me everything." I nodded against her shoulder. It was finally time to let someone else see what pain I had been caused. I was led to a bathroom by the woman who I found out was named, Ilsa. Her accent had been German. She handed me a silk robe and told me the towels were on a rack by the tub. She would find me something to wear while I cleaned up.

When she left I walked straight to the bathtub, and tested the already run water. I threw off my clothes and stepped in quickly. The hot water reached my shoulders. It felt amazing after waiting in the rain. I picked up some soap that smelled of lavender, and a bottle of shampoo that smelled similar. I began to scrub ferociously, cleaning away the grime of my father and all his pain he caused me.

At the Bus Station

Dave Cassidy had instantly knew where his stupid daughter would run. He smiled menacingly at the hill only a few blocks away. She looked so much like her mother, he thought manically. He couldn't wait.

REVIEW! ASK FOR MORE! LOVE ME! Haha


	3. Down with the Walls

Disclaimer: I do not own anything young justice just my own characters.

Note: even though it's creepy I feel that it's also important to show bits and pieces of Mia's father as his mind continues to rot.

Enjoy!

/

Down with the Walls

After taking the hot bath and changing into a pair of my grandmother's pj's I took time to explain all that had happened. She had already knew about my mother's suicide, and her shooting me. All the news from the last few years had been new. At the time Dave kept me from writing to her, or even talking to her on the phone. I hadn't seen my grandma in ages, but somehow I still felt that instinctive comfort that anyone should feel around family. What all I told her shocked her beyond belief, and I told her everything. About the rape attempt, and him burning my eye, everything. What I wanted to know though is what was this reaction I was having to the life threatening situations.

"You experienced a mutation." I looked at her quizzically, my thoughts instantly thinking X-Men. Then I felt ridiculous.

"What do you mean?" She cleared her throat, and instantly I knew this was a long story.

"You are part Japanese. In certain legends if a person of Japanese descent is killed in a violent way they haunt the person that killed them forever. Our family's story is quite similar, but one thing is very different...we don't die. Our bodies reanimate, and heal around the wound causing physical, and sometimes mental changes. We have the ability to keep this up till we reach the age of eighteen or bear children."

"Why does it stop?" I ask, now genuinely curious.

"Our body retains an innocence within it. As you know we fully stop growing at eighteen so the reanimation process stops with the growth. With child birth it's almost the same, though the reanimation will stop to after experiencing intercourse." I made a face, that so was not what I expected.

"So my eyes are like this because of my innocence? But okay, this hardly makes any sense to me at all! What does it mean for us to have this?" Grandma clasped her fingers together, and sighed.

"We are in a way, what some people call Sirens. We don't have to sing, although many Sirens encountered lured men to their death with their voices. Only the women in the family have this ability. You've awakened to it. Your mother had you before she could, she was only sixteen. I as well never experienced it. I grew to old for it. You may feel different within the next few days. If anything happens you must call me." Grandma slid something silver across the table.

"This phone is for you to keep in touch with me. I always have phones around incase of an emergency, and I always had a feeling that you would one day grow tired of that stupid man (my dad). You were very brave to come to me Mia, I'm glad you did. Besides..." Grandma stood from the couch across from me and sat next to me on mine.

"...I have dearly missed you these last few years." She put an arm around me squeezing slightly, and all the negative images of her kicking me out seemed so silly.

"I better go call Travis." she stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Who?" I asked softly.

"The principal at Wayne Academy, and my superior. I feel he'll be delighted to have my granddaughter as a new student." she smiled softly at me, and I felt for the first time ever, safe and content.

"Ilsa will you please show Mia to her new room?" the plump woman appeared as if by magic behind me. I almost pissed myself! She led me to the third floor of the mansion. With the whole floor there were only two rooms. A rather large bathroom, not the one I had used earlier, and my new room. The expanse was amazing. A large king-sized mattress with thick lavender sheets and blankets. With a frame above it making a sort of canopy, with curtains pulled back. A large french door led to a small balcony with an overhang for shade, and a Lazyboy chair. Oh wow. A large plasma was set up with a dvd player.

" I hope the room is to your liking ja?" I looked at Ilsa, the woman was quite friendly. She seemed happy that I was here.

"I haven't seen your grandmother look so happy in years." Ilsa said goodnight and closed the door softly. The entire room was lavender walls, and hard wood flooring. A large white rug sat in front of the TV. I really wanted to explore all the more, but I felt so sleepy then. I cralwed onto the bed, not caring to pull back the blankets and lay on top of them. I sent a silent thank you to whoever was watching over me, because obviously I wouldn't have made it there if they hadn't. I thanked them for letting me make a new friend already to. I really hoped I saw Dick at school. My eyed shut heavily, and a dreamless sleep took over.

Mount Justice/ 11:45 P.M.

Bruce Wayne or Batman had just finished talking to Barry Allen also known as the Flash. A background check had been brought up by Robin to see who this girl really was. They found a name...nothing else. No picture or social security, nothing. It was as if she didn't exist. Mia Cassidy was her name. Her age was nowhere on the page but from what Batman saw she was at least fifteen even for how short she had been.

"So you want Wally in there?" Flash wasn't so sure about his apprentice Wally or Kid Flash following a girl around, especially if she was pretty, Wally's head went a little screwy when a pretty girl was around, Meghan was one of the big examples.

"I'm sure he can handle himself. She wasn't breathtakingly beautiful or anything. She was just a pleasant pretty." Robin spoke from the sitting place in front of the computer screen trying to find more info on her.

"The only thing I worry about with KF is if he saw her eyes up close. The lavender one I could handle but the yellow one. It felt like it was trying to suck me in the whole time I was sitting with her. It wasn't unpleasant or anything actually the opposite. The look in that one eye gave me such a nice sensation I was just...never mind." Robin blurted abruptly. Flash chuckled at him, and turned back to Batman.

"Ya see? If it bothered Robin this bad, what makes you think Wally would be affected any differently?" Batman glared at Flash, and sighed heavily.

"You know your right, I was expecting him to like her, and want to be near her, that's why this situation makes him the perfect asset. She needs friends. Especially in a new school. Since Robin was pushed to a freshman with Wally and Artemis, they'll all be right there to get to know her. Meghan, Connor, and Kaldur of course would come in later."

"Besides..." Robin shouted at them.

"Wally needs to get off Meghan's heels and find a new crush/obsession." he chuckled that manic yet innocent chuckle and went back to the research, it was going to be a long night.

Train Station

Dave Cassidy still had yet to make a move. He wanted is daughter, now. But he would have to be the patient man. He knew that Hykia would enroll her in the most expensive shit hole of a school she could find. As Dave knew or seemed to guess, rich school always seemed to be lacking in security measures. He would have to ask around, act the part of the poor man who'd lost his only family. He couldn't wait to sink his fangs into the girl, she did after all look just like her mother.

Itsumai Mansion/ 7:35 a.m.

"Mia wake up." a gentle shake made me jump from my stupor. Grandma hovered over me.

"Ready for school?" I looked at her pleadingly, silently asking for one more day, but it was no use. I may have been young when I last saw her, but I remembered clearly the stubborn rock my grandma was. I pulled myself off the bed, and stopped. My only clothes had been dirty. The bag I carried only had some clean underwear.

"Um..." I looked at her, and she instantly went to the closet. Walk in at least as big as my old room back at the suburb. 10x12 maybe. She went to the rack and pulled a cute olive green sundress that looked like it had jumped from the 50s. A low waist cut with a ribbon tied round it. The skirt went to the knees. The sleeves quarter inch. The neckline cut to look like tightened rinkled fabric. This dress was made for the coastal life.

"My dress when I was young, then your mother's, and now yours. I got this dress as a gift from your grandfather back when we were engaged." I held the dress at arms length looking it from top to bottom. Olive green was a big color for Japanese women. For some it symbolized pride, others beauty. For me...freedom.

"I love it Grandma thank you." I hugged her and walked out of the closet. Next to the door was a small shelf for shoes. I looked and found black ballet flatts. I was going to make an interesting first impression my first day.

Wayne Academy/ 8:45 a.m.

It surprised me that there wasn't a uniform or anything. The principal talked with Grandma like they were old friends. They shook hands formally, but as soon as they were in the office, they began to joke around. Principal Warren, or Travis as he insisted I call him asked me several questions, mostly joking about whether I was a sociopath or maybe a pyro. But one thing I noticed was that Travis was a little shifty-eyed. He kept looking at my eyes. He seemed almost entranced. After the hearty interrogation, Travis sent me to the front desk, letting me now that my schedule would be in hand for me from the receptionist. I stood said goodbye to Travis, and grandmother for the day. I headed out. A new nervousness building in my chest.

Principal's office

"Well Itsumai, your granddaughter seems like a nice girl." Mr. Warren said lightly. Hykia scowled at Mr. Warren.

"Enough formalities Travis, this is no time for fun. The Siren's song has marked her, not only once, but twice! In a thousand years, no woman of Japanese descent has ever been marked twice." To be marked twice by a Siren's song, or in Mia's case death, was a bad omen. All Japanese women with Sirens blood wish to be marked one day. They wish to feel the rush of death, and come back more beautiful than before. Rumor has it that when a second Mark is received that the woman's life is cursed. It was only recorded a thousand years ago that a woman was blessed twice, and her life led to a living hell. She lost all that she loved and died in misery. Also within record that at the time of her second Marking her father had raped her. He obsessed with the idea constantly.

"I want that man away from my granddaughter Travis. She can effect anyone she wants with the Siren charm, even if she doesn't have the song. She will surely have some sort of abilities. One of her eyes, whether the lavender or the yellow I know not, but one drew Dave in. We will keep her safe. Has Bruce assigned a watchmen?"

"Of course Hykia. He's a fine boy, none to bright mind you, but trustworthy all the same." Hykia nodded feeling slightly relieved to have a League member to watch her grandchild, even an apprentice.

Locker 362

My locker was located at the end of the hallway closest to the back door. At least I had an easy escape in case of a bad situation. I opened the metal box and placed my empty backpack inside. The first period class was still in session for at least another ten minutes so that gave me time to pee and apply some eyeliner. I pulled my smaller satchel bag from the locker with my pens, pencils, calculator, notebooks, a thick volume of _"The Faerie Queen"_, and my tube of eyeliner. I never wore more makeup than that, I never had to. But I always liked to touch up a bit with some color, and when I mean color, I mean black.

After my quick trip to the restroom, I had about five minutes to spare. I walked back to my locker, and attempted to memorize the schedule in my hand. The bell rang when I finished. Before the bell rang I had a nervous feeling, but a little excited, I would hopefully be able to talk to Dick again, but as soon as the populace that was Wayne Academy flooded the halls, the nervous feeling turned to fear. I felt vulnerable.

"Hey your new right?" I turned quickly and met a pair of grassy green eyes. A boy, at least a foot taller than me maybe more, with spiky orange hair, and freckles across his nose. They looked cute. I really couldn't help but think that.

"Whoa you look like a deer in the headlights haha! I'm Wally West, your Mia right?" Wow gossip must be bad at this school for him to find out so quickly. I grabbed his outstretched hand and squeezed lightly. His eyes widened a little , I had been hiding my right eye, letting my less obvious left eye catch his. Now in full view my right eye made him gasp slightly. I cringed and dropped his hand. I backed away two steps ready to bolt for that back door that seemed so far now.

"Wait, hey you want me to give you a tour?" I looked at him confusion obscuring my face, he'd just seen my defect hadn't he? Why was he being so nice? I mean Dick I can understand, we were just some strangers sitting together on the bus, but here in a high school, people talked about...everything.

"Can I see your schedule?" He had taken those two steps to close the gap a little. I handed him the paper shyly. His face was a blank mask as he looked at the room numbers. He eyes lit and he looked at me.

"We have Chemistry together! That's what's next. So we can just walk together." he handed me my schedule and started down the hallway. I was...hesitant. I had only liked one or two guys at my old school, but they had been scared off by my father. Even if I liked them enough to talk to them I would get all nervous. I only ever had girl friends, never a guy friend so this felt...different. He stopped after walking a few feet and looked back at me. He smiled and motioned me onward.

I couldn't help but smile back, I felt my nose crinkle, and I saw a look flash across his face. It was gone in a second. Who knows maybe he had a crush on me. I jogged to catch up with him. The Chemistry classroom sat in a small outer building near the forested area of the campus. In case of any accidents. The teacher was ok, but he seemed a little off. I felt like I shouldn't like him. And wouldn't you know it a year after I graduated he was arrested and convicted of rape on several different accounts. But that's a different story.

The only person that was available for a lab partner was of course my tour guide Wally. The day was easy and consisted of taking notes. Every once in a while he'd look my way, and catch my eye, I would instinctively smile, and he'd instantly look back at his notes. Everything kept a serene peace to it. That is until someone came busting through the door, literally. The man was scraggly, and I could smell him all way across the room.

My father Dave Cassidy looked me in the eye manically, and began to laugh shrilly.

"I found you! FINALLY I FOUND YOU! I have a plan for you Mia, after all heeehehehe, you look just like your mother!"

/

oh geez find out what happens next, REVIEW!


	4. Hide Away

Oh geez, MY FIRST REVIEW! thank you so much! Wow! Hahah anyways...

Dislcaimer: I do not own Young Justice, only my original characters

Hide Away

times seemed to stop, we all just stood their. I could feel my stomach knotting at the sight of him. He hadn't changed clothes since I had left home. His pants were soiled in his own body's excrements. I felt like puking. Dave lunged at me in what felt like slow motion. I saw a glint of silver, and the knots in my stomach lurched with the rest of me as a physical force knocked away from my father's weapon.

"Wally DON'T!" Wally had taken a stand protectively overtop of me. He leaned down close to my ear.

"He's sick, and not just mentally. He's got pneumonia, or the flu really bad. That's why he looks the way he does, and the mental state of him isn't exactly a help to it. Just stay down, I've got this." he jumped back up quickly and stuck a leg out. Dave tripped coming around the tables, and went down face first. He was only a foot or so away from me. The support beam of the table the only protective barrier. Dave turned his head sideways. His eyes caught mine, and held me. His eyes were blood-shot, and glazed over with fever. This wasn't the overly-abusive father that he was the day before my birthday. This man was a maniac.

"MIA!" He threw out his hand grabbing my arm, and squeezing painfully. I cried out feeling his finger nails draw blood. Wally had leapt over the table and was on my father in an instant. Pulling him to his feet, and dragging me along from under the table. Dave had reached into his pocket again, and again I saw the flash of silver. A knife, still dangerous but not as bad as a gun. Dave pulled the knife out quickly and slashed Wally in the face! He fell back against another table, and Dave brought me around to the front, wrapping an arm around me and putting the knife to my throat.

"Mia, you smell divine. Oh my baby girl, I've missed you." he cackled pushing the knife painfully against me, I could feel the hot liquid drip from the slowly growing wound. I shook for a moment. Shivering in fear, and anticipation. I feared for losing what I had just gotten for the first time, a warm home, a new friend. I anticipated the sweet release from this hellish creature, I could no longer consider him a man, I never had really, but this had gone to far. I felt an anger flare up inside me. Boiling, and steaming. All my life, it had been constant hell.

Being shot, by my only loving parent, being burnt by the hating. I had died twice. I know I had. Killed twice by my own parents, but I had come back. I was a siren. And it was time to find out just what the hell I was able to do! I grabbed the knife by the blade, and wrenched it from Dave's hand. I threw it against the wall. Ignoring the pain in my neck and hand I brought my elbow up and back, making contact with his face. I heard the distinctive crunch, but felt nothing. Physically or emotionally. I felt numb, all the knots and nausea gone. I lurched from his grip and turned on him. My face felt hot, almost feverish.

Dave looked at me shocked, but entranced. I was so done with this shit. Something happened then, I felt an extension on my arms. Like they were as long as I commanded. I looked down, and saw my arms, but in my shadow. They were three feet or more! I turned to Dave and smiled venomously, I opened my palms and stretched my physical arms out, and looked to see the shadows move even more. I reached until I felt my arms latch onto Dave, who was at least two feet away from me. Dave yelled in alarm as I picked him up and pulled him across the room to face me. My face felt like it was on fire now. I brought him close almost nose to nose, no longer caring about his disgusting smell.

"You will leave this place! I won't let you ruin another life for me! I want you to walk to the nearest three story building and throw yourself off of the roof! Do it!" I had only said what I did from all the pent up anger. My face still the calm mask, but my voice betraying any of the numbness I had felt moments ago. I let him go. I felt the extensions pull back, and my face began to cool. Dave watched me dumbstruck for a moment and then stood. He looked me in the eye, his own no longer blood-shot, but still glazed.

"As you wish." he turned and walked away, going slowly and steadily out the door. The teacher followed him cell phone out and dialing 911. I sat heavily in a chair, feeling exhausted.

"Mia?" I looked up and found Wally standing a few feet away from me. Great, I'm probably going to be the freak now, I was never going to make friends. I put my face in my hands. Only to have them grabbed, and have myself pulled from the chair and dragged down the hallway. Wally pulled out a phone and pushed a number, speed dialing.

"Hey Uncle B! Batty was right! We're heading your way!"

Mount Justice

Barry or Flash had already gotten the call from Wally. He stood near the rear exit and waited. His foot tapping at super speed. Bruce had shown up a little after the call. He'd pulled Robin out of school, for an "emergency". Following robin and Batman on the trip was Meghan/Miss Martian, Connor/ Superboy, Artemis, and Kaldur/ Aqualad. They all stood anticipation poring in their skin. Another hero, who would mentor her, and what was her power. Wally hadn't been able to get to that part, but that was what the training room was for.

"I just can't help being excited! Another girl on the team!" Miss Martian and Artemis had been waiting months for a new girl to join. The halls of Mount Justice were so male dominated that it was becoming sad. A new girl would liven things up. They all became ecstatic when they saw Wally running around the corner with her attached to his hand. Her long ringlets flashing purple in the ever fading sunlight. She was short, only 5'2, and had a purple, and a yellow eye. Both which they all noticed were glowing brighlty.

/

crap, sorry it was so short, more REVIEWS! And a hug if you could spare it...haha


	5. Doubt

YEA chapter 5/ Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice only my original characters.

Enjoy!

Doubt

They found Dave where I said he'd be. Guess it was lucky that the school was the closest three story building. He hadn't jumped yet, but it made me realize just what I could do.

"It was amazing the shadow thingy! And when you had yelled at him your voice went double, and sounded, different." Wally was almost literally bouncing off the walls. I was still trying to get over the shock. I guess I'm not only used some shadow power, but I sang or spoke a Siren's song. The songs are basically subliminal messaging for men. I didn't know yet if it worked on women. It only came out as a song for the pleasure of men.

"Mia I want you to do what you did in the classroom again." Bruce or Batman, as I came to know him spoke quietly.

"I don't know if I can." he narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment, then asked,

"What made it happen the first time?"

"Fear, and anger, he was going to hurt...well he would have hurt anyone if he had gotten the chance." Batman pushed me to the center of a large circular area of the room.

"This is the training ring, usually you would spar with other team members, but you can recreate situations from memory, and put into the computer log for training. It's only an illusion, but it's highly effective. Ready?" Ready? I was still in the green dress my grandma had given me to borrow. I wasn't going to train in that. I looked at him and gestured to my attire.

"Not really, do you think I might need something I little more, sturdy?"

"My thoughts exactly!" I looked toward the door, and in came a young girl with long blonde hair. Artemis was her name. She handed me a black tank-top, and a pair of slacks.

"Not uniform worthy, but it's comfortable for training."

"Thanks." I nodded at her, and went to changed in a restroom near the training area. When I came out, changed and my hair tied back, I had more than Artemis and Batman as an audience. Meghan, Connor, Wally, Dick, and Kaldur. The whole frickin' team was here to watch me relive a horrible moment. I had to learn to live with this, these guys were going to become my support group eventually. I walked to the center of the circle and nodded at Batman.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a sec! Where are your shoes?" Artemis pointed at my bare feet. I shrugged, I had never been one for shoes, I could always live without them.

'Training simulation begin.' a voice came over an intercom and the room went black. I felt a tug on my mind, and instantly let go. Batman said it needed to download the information or memory of the situation. I really hoped that this would be easier a second time. I stood in the dark for a minute or so longer, and then a flash of light. The classroom spread before me. My father with the crazed expression stood in front of me knife in hand, and Wally lying on the floor like before.

I didn't feel the fear as before, but the anger quickly flaired. The shadows of my hands flew out and grabbed Dave. Instead of bringing him close I threw him aside. The power came so much easier! My anger fueled my powers, but I knew that I was going to have to find another outlet sooner or later. Anger would probably get me stuck in a rut. I tried the power of the Siren's song, I had no idea how I did it before, I had just wanted him as far away as possible. I looked to the form of the simulation Wally laying on the floor. I don't remember him getting up I just remember Dave and his onslaught. I did remember wanting Dave to leave Wally alone. I wanted to protect my new friend. I looked at Dave and felt my face begin to grow hot. I had to keep Wally safe, no matter what.

"Leave, never return. I never want to see your disgusting face near here ever again!" The manic expression disappeared just like last time, and his eyes went blank.

"As you wish." he spoke, again the same words. He was out the door with the simulation of the teacher chasing him, and the room went black. I opened my eyes to meet excited green ones. Wally jumped around me like an excited kindergartner on his first day of school.

"That was...AMAZING! I knew you could do it again Mia!" I smiled, feeling the familiar crinkle in my nose. Wally stopped talking. He became extremely quiet. I was about to ask what was wrong when Batman made a surprise appearance, and when I say surprise I mean he basically popped out of nowhere.

"Well done Mia. But I have a question, which eye performs which task?" I shrugged I had never thought about it within the last six hours I had discovered my abilities.

"I just assume the lavender eye makes the shadows move, and the yellow eye is the Siren's song. It seems to fit." Batman nodded thoughtfully.

"We'll figure it out as we train more, but enough about that. I want to set you up with a mentor. I know just the person for your unique abilities. Her name is Anna Fortune. She hasn't been an active Justice League member for sometime, but I've already come into contact with her and she's willing to teach you mental control." I nodded understanding, but I was curious,

"What is her power?" A ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"She's a magic user." a scoff stopped me from asking on.

"Magic please! There's no such thing!" Wally chuckled at himself, Artemis stood and pointed at his chest.

"Even after that frickin' Doctor Fate fiasco you still don't believe in magic?" Wally nodded resolutely.

"Then how do you explain Mia's power!"

"Telepathy, and telekinesis." Artemis groaned in frustration and threw her hands up in defeat. I giggled at the two, they bickered like an old couple, but I felt a stab in my chest. What was that? It hurt a little, but quickly went away. I shook my head letting it go. I turned to Batman.

"So when's she going to get here?"

"Any minute I expect."

/

Phone Call/ Hykia Itsumai/ 11:30 P.M.

Hykia had been arguing with Bruce for nearly an hour, and finally felt herself let up.

"Please Itsumai, here at Mount Justice Mia will have people her age, and she can get her abilities under better control. Let her live here. She has all freedom to come home on weekends, and you are free to visit her anytime. Bring her belongings, and come see her now." It was strange, it wasn't like Hykia to give up on a fight like this, but what Bruce said made sense. She sighed in defeat.

"Very well, I suppose I can't argue with you forever, but the only clothes she has is what she wore to my home, and the dress I gave her. I coming over there and taking her shopping first. I present the idea and if she likes it I'll let the matter drop, and let her live there, but if in anyway I sense hesitation I will take her home, to my house. Do you understand me Bruce Wayne?" A deep chuckle could be heard over the phone.

"Of course Hykia, I wouldn't have it any other way."

/

Port shopping mall/ 2:30

Grandma had taken me to every clothing store within a three mile radius. She had let me pick the majority of clothes myself, but she would pick out a sundress, or a nice blouse every once in a while and buy it along with the others. I didn't mind. I liked her sense of clothes. We sat eating a very late lunch at a small café when she asked me.

"Mia, would you live in Mount Justice if I allowed it?" I sat back and pondered. I had made so many new friends among my team mates, and Anna Fortune was an amazing mentor. She knew every basis of magic there was. Including the history of the Siren. She had me looking it up before training anymore. Usually with things like that I would be bored, but it was amazing to learn so much of my heritage. I couldn't wait to use what I had learned in training. I answered right away no hesitation whatsoever.

"I would love that Grandma!" she smiled at me a little sadly, and I instantly felt bad. I had just seen my grandmother after so many years, and I was ready to up and leave for a team of young super heros. What could I do? She took my hand across the table, the smile turning into a stern look.

"You are to come home every weekend, no excuses! I want you home on holidays, even flag day, and birthdays to, even if it isn't yours or mine, it could be Ilsa's for all I care! You must not stay away to long, after all I had just gotten my granddaughter back, I want to see her." I smiled. I loved my grandma even if I only knew so much of her. I grasped her hand firmly and promised I would be home as often as possible. We stood from the seats, paid the bill, and headed toward the port, toward, Mount Justice, my new second home.

/

sorry it's so short, Anna Fortune is an amazing character and the only DC hero I could find with magical abilities other than Doctor Fate and I was not going to put myself into that mess ahaha, more reviews plz! I love all my readers so much! Thanks for liking my story!


	6. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC only my own original characters.

So yeah super sorry for taking forever to update, PC is still a bitch so bear with me my pretties.

Enjoy!

Jealousy

I had been living at Mount Justice for about six months now, but I had yet to go on a mission with the other members. My abilities had developed so quickly that I had gone from having Meghan as a sparing partner to having Superboy. Not complaining though, Meghan was tough, but not much of a challenge. I had figured out that not only were my shadow abilities able to grab people and objects and move them from one spot to another, but I could attach my shadow to another persons' and make that person copy every move I made. Superboy wasn't very happy, but I was ecstatic. Anna Fortune had taught me almost everything that was to be taught. I was socially active with the entire team, playing games with Dick, and also getting to know Wally. One thing bothered me though, Artemis. Something wasn't quite right about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Every time I saw her around Wally my stomach would feel like it had caught fire. I didn't like that feeling. I was laying around my room on a Saturday when Anna came over the intercom.

"Chicka Pea, get your lazy booty down to the training room!" I could hear Dick and Kaldur laughing hysterically from the game room. I sighed and stood slowly. What did I do this time? Every chance sh got Anna would nag on me for whatever little thing I let sit. A loose piece of laundry or a cup in the dish washer, anything that would get me an hour's worth of a lecture. I turned left from my bedroom door straight to the elevator, well guess it was time to face the music. The elevator moved exceedingly slow today, good in a way, but bad for me. I really didn't want to face Anna. The doors finally opened to the training room.

"About time you lazy bum, I have something for you." She pulled a black box from behind her back and handed it to me.

"Go on Pea, open it!" I looked at the black lacy ribbon that adorned the top of the box. I sat on the ground, and began to undo the ribbon. I lifted away the lid, and pulled away the purple tissue paper. Beneath all the paper was a pair of aviator goggles, and beneath that was a skin tight black suit, a corset set breast plate(small and easy to move around in), and a pair of combat boots, black of course.

"What's this?" I asked her softly. I didn't want to go ahead and assume what I had my hopes so high for, so I waited. She took her time to answer, she smiled at me before letting on.

"Don't be silly Pea, what's it look like?" she sat next to me and put the goggles forcefully over my eyes. "You're going on your first mission, Bruce okayed you so you're ready." I felt like my heart was beating a million miles an hour. He thought I was finally ready? I was so happy and shocked at the same time, but kept my face a calm mask.

"About time." I grumbled irritably. Anna just laughed. The news had spread to the other team members, they were flocking my as soon as the elevator reached top floor.

"I knew you were ready, I'm so excited for you!" Meghan cried.

"It is time you took your rightful place on the team Mia, congratulations." Kaldur patted me on the back

"Knew Batty Blue would take his time, no worries we got your back." Dick took my arm leading me to the computer. Superboy fell in behind me.

"It took them six months, and three sparing partners to figure out the you're ready, sad." He nudged me on, Batman standing in front of the bridges computer. I felt a hand on my arm, and looked over.

"Awesome!" Wally cheered taking my arm in his opposite Dick, "Now we got another cutie for the trip." I felt my face flush, Wally always said the strangest things. I noticed a blonde head behind him. Artemis looked at me in cold indifference and walked on to meet up with Meghan. That's alright, I didn't want a congrats from her anyway. We all gathered round Batman for my first mission briefing.

"Welcome to the team Mia, your codename is what you choose." He waited for a moment while I pondered, didn't take too long, the name was obvious to me.

"Siren, might as well be that. It's what defines me." Batman let what I saw was the ghost of a smile, and then continued the briefing.

"Okay, mission tonight, I want you all to go to Bialya and investigate the area. Covert, don't make me say it again. I want you in, and I want you out. Be careful though, all the other teams that have been sent in have either never come back, or end up somewhere like Cambodia." Aqualad nodded to Batman, all understood. Aqualad turned to us.

"Team we leave in five minutes." We scattered then. Every single one of us going for different goals, and Wally headed for the kitchen, probably for some last minute food to swipe. Meghan went to prep her ship for launch. Superboy followed he wasn't one for last minute dash and grab. Robin spoke to Batman quietly, while Aqualad wrote down the coordinates. I saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye. Artemis headed straight for the kitchen. Ugh she so made my blood boil. I followed behind, using the skills of night that Anna had taught me. I looked around the doorway and found Wally munching cookies.

"Hey KF," Artemis said smoothly, "So watcha think about Siren?" He held up a finger and finished chewing the mouthful of cookies.

"She awesome, you've seen her train right?" Artemis nodded, obviously not happy with his answer.

"Yeah ok, but that's not what I meant, do you…like her?" Wally stopped chewing, and looked at Artemis. She looked at him meaningfully. Oh no. the fire in my stomach suddenly turned to raging waters ready to burst. I shook my head and moved away before he answered. I didn't want to know. She was only asking because she wanted him to like her. I knew all this already, but I still wanted to know…did he like me? Not in the _oh yeah we're great friends _kind of way, but in the _wow your hot kind of way_. I've known him for six months, and I've liked him for three, but did he ever like me back? Does he still, or had Artemis taken him before I had the guts to make a move?

"Team we're leaving!" Aqualad yelled to us from the hull of Meghan's ship. I ran quickly so as to make it seem I was nowhere near the kitchen. I guess I would have time to think on it later. To bad I wouldn't remember any of this later.

/

Again sorry it took me so long to post, and sorry it was so short! I have another on the way.

LOVE ME! XD


	7. Confusion and Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC, only my own original characters

Enjoy!

Confusion and Fear

I remember running. I could breathe at all hardly, and the sand kept me from moving fast enough. The moon was high and full in the sky. Where I was running, I don't know, what had happened, I had no idea. I just had to figure out how the hell I got in this stupid desert, and how I was supposed to get out! I stopped for a moment and sat on a large boulder. I looked down at what I was wearing. Where the hell did this outfit come from? Where was I? Flashes of my father came to mind. I couldn't remember how I got in this stupid place, but I could remember him? I lay back across the boulder and looked at the stars. I guess there was nothing to do but wait till morning. Why did the desert have to be so weird? It was frickin cold at night, and then during the day it was hotter than a frickin jalapeno! The sun rose a couple of hours later. With it rose the heat. The outfit had me sweating before the sun was above the horizon.

I jumped up almost immediately after feeling the full force of the heat. Guess it was time to move on. I walked for a while, trying to remember. A scene, or a flash, or maybe an emotion, and it hit me then. Rage, I remember being exceedingly angry. About what I have no idea. I walked to a gorge and found a small house at the bottom. I climbed down as quickly and cautiously as I dared. Maybe someone did live out here. My hopes were short lived though. The windows in the house were covered in dust. It looked like no one had lived here for ages. I brushed away the dust and peeked in. A figure stopped me cold. Someone was in there! I tapped the glass to see if they moved. Nothing, I ran around the house and found the front door wide open. I ran in and bent down next to the figure. She was in a costume almost like mine, but hers was green. A large "A" across the chest, and a green mask covering her face. Her long blonde hair in a high pony tale. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Are you ok? Come on wake up." She groaned and her eyes fluttered. She looked at me with a glazed expression.

"Who…who are you?" she asked. I sighed in relief. She was at least able to speak.

"I'm Mia, Mia Cassidy. It's ok I'm not going to hurt you or anything. What's your name?" she sat up slowly the glazed look slowly slipping away.

"Artemis. Where the hell am I?" she looked around the little house in now apparent shock.

"Actually," I said softly, "I was hoping you could tell me. I was also wondering why you're wearing a costume kind of like mine, and also why I'm in this costume." She looked me up and down, eyes now fully alert. She looked at herself as well.

"Ugh, my dad always tried to get me into this crap. You I'm not really sure. You kinda look like Anna Fortune, ever heard of her?" The name was slightly familiar, but I couldn't place it. I looked back at Artemis.

"You look like a girl version of the Green Arrow." She nodded a little sadly. An explosion suddenly erupted outside the little house. A female scream with it, we both instinctively jumped up. We had to see what it was. Outside a large tank was firing shells at a green girl. She wasn't in green, she was green. Her skin gave off a leafy green shade. She came flying past us and into the air.

"What the hell was that!" Artemis screamed. I ran toward the girl instead of away. She had landed a few feet away from us. Artemis on my tail we skidded to a stop. The girl was already up, and beginning to fly again, when she noticed the both of us.

"Artemis, Siren! You guys are ok!" she yelled. A shell came screaming across the sky, and Artemis fell forward. I grabbed her, and dragged her to her feet.

"That's not my name, it's Mia! How do you know Artemis?" The girl looked at the tank menacingly, and grabbed Artemis and I by the arm.

"Come this way." she shouted over another shell firing. We ran for about fifteen minutes maybe, but the heat made it feel like a lifetime. We took shelter under a clifftop, and the green girl hugged us both.

"Oh guys I've missed you so much, what happened?" we stared at her blankly, until she got the message.

"Hello Meghan! You guys don't remember me! Sorry, caught up in the moment. I can fix it though! You just have to let me into your minds." She reached her hand out to me, and I hesitated.

"Will you see everything in my mind?" I didn't want her seeing what my parents had done.

"Not everything, just what you don't remember! You may not realize it, but six months of your memory has been wiped away." Six months? That seemed impossible! I couldn't forget that much, could I? my hesitation now gone I reached for her hand, but Artemis still hesitated.

"Just three months? No more?" Meghan nodded eagerly, and Artemis took her hand. I closed my eyes and my head began to throb. It all came back. The school threat, my training, Wally. It all came back to me in the blink of an eye. Also with it came my rage at Artemis, and my curiosity at Wally's answer. I felt my heart swell and ache at his green eyes. I really did like him, but I had a feeling he didn't feel the same. I would always be the Siren. Serene, beautifully demonic, and alone.

"Great," Meghan smiled widely, "Now we only have to find the others. The whole process hadn't been too hard. Memories were restored, along with problems, and we were back on the ship. Meghan had gone all badass on the evil doctor, and saved the day with Superboy's help (they are so a couple) and we contacted Batman on a success. We arrived back at Mount Justice late that evening. Batman wasn't the only one waiting for us. My grandma stood at the hangar edge waiting for me. Great tones of explaining and so little time to explain it, and already another mission. This one a double, just Wally, and I. Dear God Bruce had a death wish.

/

Mount Justice Bridge 2:45 a.m./ The Flash

Barry looked Bruce in the eye as he asked the question.

"You're setting them up, aren't you?" Bruce sighed and pulled the mask off his face. He was only sending them, because they worked well together. He then stated it as such. Barry didn't say anymore, but he had a mischievous glint to them. For poor Mia, this was going to be a long mission.

Love it! I want you to LOVE IT! Haha try to update soon as possible, again super short, I'll try for a seven pager later. XD


	8. Rage

Back at the library again haha, still waiting on the money for my laptop….it SUCKS! Anyways haha

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC or young justice only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

Rage

I sat as far away from Wally as humanly possible. Ever since the desert mission he'd started acting distant. He spent more time with Artemis, and less with me. As if I cared. Well I did, but I didn't. I guess it's more like I didn't want him to see that it bothered me. It had been a week since the mission. The only thing he had said to me was good job on finding Artemis. Again, why didn't I see it sooner? I noticed how he looked at her now. A sort of tortured expression, I decided to have a mental chat with Meghan the night before Wally and I left for that stupid double mission the Flash was sending us on.

_I feel like he doesn't even want to look at me anymore, I miss my friend Meg. _She was silent from her end for a moment, but I could feel her moving from one metal path to another. I felt her mentally shake herself as a thought came to mind.

_Maybe he does like you, maybe it's more than you think Mia. He just might not know how to express it. Have you ever noticed how he looks at you? _I shook my head aggressively.

_I already told you he doesn't look at me at all! _I sat quietly not wanting to say anything more. I was afraid that I had hurt her feelings, until I heard the bang on my door. I got up quickly and opened to a fuming Meghan. She grabbed my shoulders and sat me down on my bed. She turned and went to my computer desk, and grabbed the chair.

"Ok Mia, if you don't believe me about Wally being the lovesick puppy he is let me show you." she sat across from me in the chair and put her hand to my forehead.

/

Flashback/ Wally/ Meghan

_He watched Mia unblinking. Her new suit making her curves stand out. He sighed._

"_What's the matter Wally?" Meghan laid her hand on his shoulder lightly. Her minding interlocking with his for an instant catching the one word, "love". She didn't say anything, but Wally shook her off lightly as if feeling her mind brush his. He faked his goofy loverboy smile,_

"_Nothin, but you sweet cheeks!" he laughed and headed towards Mia._

_End flashback_

_/_

Back to Mia

I looked at Meghan, my confusion tilting slightly. I thought for sure Wally had stopped, then again I suppose I never knew he had liked me at all. Artemis was just something to keep his mind off of me, but even now on Meghan's ship I still sat on the far side away from him. The pain still plagued me. I was still on the question of _why._ I shook my head, and pulled my black wavy hair away from my face and into the pony tail. I need to have that cut soon. We were on Meghan's ship for transport. Unfortunately she wasn't going to be on the mission with us. Batman and the Flash were shipping us off to a scientific facility somewhere north in Siberia. They were intent on my going, but the weekend I had been home with my grandma things got a little messy.

She did _not_ want me going on this mission. Something in her body language told me to expect something….different. In the end she had to let me go. Bruce had to practically hold her down. I turned in my chair to where Meghan was piloting.

"What exactly is this place Meg, can you get a read on it?" She closed her eyes momentarily. She was reaching out trying to pinpoint history and origin. She opened them a few seconds later and shook her head.

"I'm not for sure or anything, but I know it's a facility from my uncle. We're only about five minutes away. The place feels like a big metal cage." I sat in my thoughts. The places we've been to that were called "scientific" usually had a nice office, and some animal cages in the back, but just one big cage? I snuck a quick peek at Wally, and saw him thinking just as hard. Something wasn't right. Did Batman and the Flash know about this? I cringed at the thought. They probably did, but didn't want us to get cold feet. I chuckled at the thought. All of us headed into missions, well just my one with strong thoughts.

"We're here guys." Meghan let the both of us off on a cliff edge. The Facility lay only a few yards away. She wished us luck, and sent me a mental strength hug. As soon as she took off I went straight for the building not looking back to see if Wally would follow. For all I knew he was probably checking out my ass. The building on the outside had only one guard. Time to work my charms, and put him at _ease._ I walked up to his little gated booth covered in snow and ice. My grandma had been apt on my study of foreign language, lucky for me Russian had been the first. The guard noticed me and stepped forward calling his warning.

"Ostanovit' (Stop)!" he called. I pulled the scrunchy from my hair, letting it cascade to my shoulders, and down my back. I could feel the heat of my yellow eye as it began to glow.

"Dobryĭ vecher, tovarishch. (good evening, comrade)"I walked slowly up to him, and his face went slack. Perfect completely under my spell, and that had been way to easy. I brushed myself up against the guard, who was by the way completely hot. Really young too, probably seventeen, or eighteen. All I had to do now was knock him out.

"Vy dolzhny spat' (you shall sleep)." The guard slumped forward in my arms as my spell overtook him. I probably just gave him permission to have dirty dreams about the pretty half Japanese girl. Oh well. I turned to Wally and gave him the ok. I swear when he walked past the guard he was giving him the death glare. The place was really just like a huge cage. It was extremely quiet too. I looked at Wally, but he kept walking. I sighed, I really missed my friend. I pulled my hair back up and followed behind him. This place was… desolate. No one was here save for that guard. We entered a door at the end of a hallway and found an area of cages. None had any animals. All the cages were empty and open, except the last one at the very end. Inside curled into a protective ball, sat a woman of about twenty-three or so. I hurriedly opened the cage and crawled inside. The woman's clothes were tattered, and her feet were bleeding.

"Ty v poryadke (are you okay)?" I said to her. The Russian seemed to make her cringe and she whimpered and curled up more. Her hair was a long lanky black. I tried again in English. She didn't answer me then either. I tried the last language I knew so far.

"Anata wa daijōbudesu (are you okay)?" she lifted her head a little. The woman was Japanese. I grabbed her arm gently as she tried to ask of me something.

"Nani (what)?" she looked me in the eye and then I realized why there was only one guard. Why there were no workers, and why all that cages were open and empty. The woman's left eye was the normal pretty almond color. The right was a neon green.

"Anata wa wakai 1 o shinu tame ni junbi ga dekite iru (are you ready to die young one)?" she said coldly. This woman was a Siren just like me.

/

Dundundun!

Oh no cliffhanger! Review if you want more! Love me! XD


	9. A Bloody Mess

Library again! So not loving this, I mean I love the library I just hate not having my own private access right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC only my own original characters.

ENJOY!

/

A Bloody Mess

The woman was a Siren. I just couldn't seem to comprehend that prospect. She stared me down, both the brown and neon green eyes full of hatred. She asked again this time knowingly switching to English.

"Are you ready to die?" Her voice came out like a slow hiss. It slimed across my arms leaving goose bumps in its wake. In an instant I couldn't move. I could hardly breath, and her neon eye began to glow acid green. It felt like everything was beginning to close in on me. The walls, the ceiling, and the floor. I felt myself begin to suffocate. My lungs contracted and stopped. I felt my eyes go wide. The woman smiled and spoke again, the slight hiss sliming its way through my body.

"You feel it don't you? The swell of power, and I may marked once am stronger by far than a child marked twice. I see it in you, have you yet learned your true name?" I gave her a blank stare still trying to fight for air. Wally had taken a step towards me, but the woman snapped at him.

"Move another step, and I'll crush her lungs!" She cried at him venomously. She turned back to me and cocked her head to the side.

"Beautiful child," she whispered, "Why do you insist on living with this rabble?I am doing nothing but merely testing you. Why not live with me. I will take care of you, we will even find you your true name." She released her hold slightly on me and smiled her eyes still full of hate. That's what gave her away. The hate in her eyes was the only sign that she was lying. It took me a matter of moments to think of a plan. I nodded to accepting her terms. She completely released me from her hold. I looked at her. She could teach me everything, but there was one thing that I was happy to know before going on this mission. Ever heard of the faerie folklore? In stories they say if you learn a faerie's true name you can control them for life. The same prospect goes for a Siren, only we can't find a loophole. Knowing our true name was eternal slavery or however long you lived. I never knew my true name, and hopefully never would. I rose from my crouched position and backed from the cage door. The woman rose to her feet and walked out the cage standing before us. Her threadbare clothes and lanky hair didn't look quite right with her proud demeanor.

"Come with me child," she whispered softly, "lavish in the knowledge I could give you." I heard Wally from what felt like a distance yelling for me. Wally the sweet Wally, the one with Artemis, and I could see it so clearly the two of them walking away holding hands. Leaving me behind, and at that moment I was blind. I saw myself leaving with her. Even with all the hate in her eyes, and the idea that she would just end up killing me anyway. I felt my heart almost rip in two.

" You're right," I said defeated, "there's so much that I don't know about. I learn a little day by day, but it's never enough. I want more, I need more." The woman smiled sickeningly, and reached out to me. I heard Wally yelling taking a step forward, and suddenly stopping. The noise flooded back when I heard him choke. The woman with her green eye shining had her gaze locked with Wally. I turned and found him on his knees face dead white underneath his mask. His green eyes vulnerable, afraid, and that's when I knew what was right. I knew that it didn't matter how much I didn't know yet, and that it didn't matter who Wally walked away from me with. I loved him, and that's all that mattered. I turned to the woman and took a step back slowly. She was so absorbed with Wally that she didn't notice my eye. My lovely lavender eye begin to glow. My shadow spread itself across the floor and took hold of her own. Instantly her head snapped back to meet my gaze. She was now completely under my control. At least until she figured out how to break it. When I grab someone like this they're so into what I'm doing that they can't focus on anything else. Superboy figured this one out. If he could get himself to focus on anything else but me, he could break the hold. Kind of sucks, but the persuasion of me yellow eye held no weakness thankfully, and I began to feel the heat as it too began to glow.

"Let me go you cursed little wretch!" she screamed at me, but her eyes grew wide with fear. She had never seen anything like this in a Siren probably. I turned my body to face Wally, and she turned as well. Every move I made she was forced to copy it. I walked to Wally's side and turned back to the woman, he watched the whole process in an almost trancelike state. I held her gaze and let my compulsion go to work.

"How old are you?" I asked experimentally. This was the first time I had questioned someone with compulsion. The woman's face went from angry to blank and her jaw slacked slightly.

"34." She answered automatically. Good she was out of the stage to come back again with a second Mark. I hated to do this, but for some reason she was certain that she had to kill me.

"What's your name, your true name?" She stood silently for a moment, and I thought for sure that she had somehow been able to break the hold, but then she whispered.

"Kurai (in Kanji 'Dark')." I took my hold from her both the shadow and the compulsion. She instantly lunged at me but I was pulled to the side by Wally. He held my shoulder reassuringly. I nodded.

"Kurai," I said blandly. Kurai stopped mid step and looked confused for a moment. She had no memory of my compulsion.

"How did you…" she asked awestruck.

"Quiet," I said calmly, "Kurai I want you to never again use your Siren Mark. If you disobey this command you are to jump into the ocean to your death." Kurai swallowed nervously, and held my stare with hatred. I turned and began walking Wally at my heels. I closed the steel door to the Siberian facility, and heard Kurai's angry scream before bolting the lock. Meghan was already there waiting. Not much of a mission, but it surprised me. Did Bruce or Barry know about Kurai? Why hadn't they warned us about her?

_Hey girly how'd it go?_ Meghan's thoughts penetrated my mind.

_Not too bad, but I wonder about something, can I get you to do some digging?_

_Of course, whatcha need? _I relayed the whole scenario to her as Wally and I walked to her ship, she was silent for a moment, and then.

_I'll see what I can do._ As we got to the lift of the ship Wally stopped me.

"What happened?" He asked concern lining his face. "You were going to go with her, and then you stopped. Why?" Honestly this guy was thick. I sighed and tried my best not to giggle at how utterly dumb he was being. I wasn't going to lie that was for sure.

"What stopped me from going?" I asked, and he nodded. I smiled softly at him, "What do you think stopped me, you of course. I wasn't going to let her hurt my friend." I turned and walked up the lift ramp. I liked no loved Wally, but I wasn't ready for him to know it just yet. Even if that meant that he would end up with Artemis in the end, and that was ok. Wally really was the one that stopped me that day, but it wasn't the just my love for him. The vulnerability, and fear in his eyes, I needed to protect that. I wouldn't let him become hard and cold like Bruce or Clark, he had to always be Wally. I would protect that no matter the cost.

As we began to take off in Meghan's ship, Wally telling her everything about the mission I spotted a dark figure watching us from the cliff's edge. It watched us until we began to make our way home. Then when I almost lost sight of it, the dark scraggly image of Kurai, threw herself off the side of the cliff into the dark abyss below. I sighed a little disapointed, Siren's are supposed to be strong creatures. What a bloody mess that was.

/

DID YOU LOVE IT! Comments and reviews if you love me please! I have more later! XD


	10. Excitement

Hey back again, this time using my cousin's laptop, no big, only a few twenties away now haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC, only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

/

Excitement

"What do you mean you don't know? Why did you send us to that hell hole!" I couldn't take it anymore. It had been almost two weeks since Wally and I had been to the facility. Kurai had been found a week after we left. The winter weather preserving her body to almost perfection, even the anger lingered in her sightless eyes. Meghan still hadn't found anything out about the facility. She usually found everything there is to know about a science lab or a secret base within two days time. Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, and sighed the:_ I really don't want to be here _sigh.

"What you saw was of no concern of us. All we wanted to do was recon the area for future preference." Now I know this may sound unusual, but Siren's no matter what kind can usually tell when someone's lying. Bruce was usually good at lying to me, but today it was so easy to see through it all. Something was planned, and if I had to use compulsion on Bruce Wayne to get an answer, then sure as hell I would. I looked away from Bruce as he rambled, and looked at every member of my team, now surrounding the confrontation. I could have been killed. Wally could have been killed. It was a nice trip home, but even though I had come to terms with my love for him, it still hurt to see Artemis throw herself at him. Meghan linked arms with me as we walked off, and I was met with a crushing hug from Robin. Kaldur, and Superboy were on Robin's heels. Kaldur took my hand as Superboy took Meghan into a bone-crushing hug.

"How very brave of you Siren," Kaldur said proudly. "I am extremely proud to have you on the team." I smiled at him, and tried shaking off Robin who insistently clinged to my hips. Grandma, she didn't say much, but she wasn't happy. Bruce didn't look happy either. Whoa sorry for the flashback . I walked away from Bruce as he continued to ramble of the possibilities of another facility. I didn't care anymore. I walked to my bedroom door, but before I turned the handle I felt a slight breeze, and instantly knew who had decided to follow.

"Wally, not now." I turned to face the costumed hero. He had a grim look in his eyes. I instantly felt bad.

"What's wrong KF?" He smiled a little at the nickname, and then went serious again. I noticed how he rubbed his arm, that was a nervous habit he had. What the hell was wrong?

"So," he began, "I was thinking maybe, well you know… tomorrow's Saturday, and I thought maybe we could…uh well-" I held up my hand to stop him. At first it felt like I couldn't breathe. Was he about to do what I thought he was. If he wasn't then I was in for some serious crying later on. I took the risk anyway and went ahead myself.

"You wanna go to the movies? I'll buy the drinks and popcorn." He went still for a minute, and then broke into a smile.

"It's like you read my mind, Friday?" I smiled in wonder at how easy it was for him to instantly go into Wally mode again. I nodded my head confirming.

"Yeah that sounds great, 7:30?" Wally nodded his smile going wider. I turned and opened the door waving him off.

"See you then." I called as I closed the door. I squealed mentally.

_MEGHAN! _Down the hall a crash resonated from the kitchen.

_Oh god what happened! MY COOKIES! _

_Sorry chicka, this is important ….and I will give you three guesses as to what it is._ She was quiet as she sifted through my thoughts and found the recording. Then I heard her mental squeal. I heard running steps as I quickly opened my door. Meghan came running in and threw herself on my bed laughing.

"It's about time!" she said happily. I sat next to her and we laughed on.

"I can't believe it took a life threatening situation to get him to finally ask you out!" I shook my head, I was wondering about the suddenness of it all.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "What's with that?" Meghan sat for a moment. I knew she was searching Wally's mind. She never really does that without someone's permission, but I suppose she felt that this was crucial information, and that for you is how a girl is. She looked back at me after another minute and smiled a little sadly. You already knew he liked you right? I nodded, basically. He just needed his time to figure it all out.

"In his mind he says he's doing it because you never know how much time you'll have, but in reality, he found this to be as good a time as any. By the way, he's so excited his mind is spinning, hahaha." I started giggling, then suddenly stopped.

"What about Artemis?" I looked at Meghan, and she gave me a puzzled look.

"What about her?" I stood up and began to pace the room.

"She likes Wally….a lot. I hate to say it. You know!" She nodded in understanding.

"You can't let her bother you like that, Wally obviously does not like her like that. You should have heard his mind screaming when she threw herself at him. He likes her as a friend, she just won't stop." I shook my head, but it made sense. I like Wally, and was more than willing to fight for him, but you heard me on the trip back. I only wanted Wally safe, and happy. Artemis, no matter how she pretended to be my friend, she wasn't a safety priority. Besides, she hid things from us. I'm not saying it's a bad thing to have secrets, but what she hides is much darker.

"Anyway," I said casually, "you're going to help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow ok? This is my weekend with her anyway." Meghan suddenly gasped.

"OH HELLO MEGHAN! Mia what about your Grandma, what's she going to think!" As Meghan's logic hit me all I could think was….CRAP.

/

Mount Justice

Barry, and Bruce.

The Flash jumped with excitement. Wally had finally grown the balls to make a move! Bruce again making the trademark sigh.

"HAHA! I knew that trip would make Wally soften up!" Bruce help up a hand to Barry, and the Flash stopped mid jump.

"Yes your plan worked, but one thing is left unsolved. How did Mia beat Kurai?"

/

UH OH! Sabotage? Betrayal? Find out next time in….Winnie the POOOh! Haha just kidding. Next chapter later…LOVE ME! XD


	11. Date Night!

I love all the people who read this story! Thank you so much for your support, and reviews! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC, only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

/

Date Night!

I held my breath as I looked in the mirror. Perfect, absolutely perfect. Meghan had come along with me to my grandma's, and stood close by as I told her about the situation. Gran wasn't happy about it, but it's not like she can stop it. That's exactly what she said too. So she led the both of us upstairs to my room. She pointed to the bed and made us sit. She walked out and across the hallway to her room. Meghan instantly started up a mental conversation.

_What do you think she's doing? _ I shook my head, and shrugged my shoulders.

_Hell if I know. I'm a little scared though, ever since I got here she's been as protective of me as a mama is to her baby. _Meghan giggled out loud and I bumped against her shoulder. She stopped and started up again.

_What movie are you and Wally gonna see? _I leaned forward and put my chin in my hand. I hadn't really thought about it yet. I wanted to see something scary that's for sure. I get those urges.

_Something scary. But I don't know what's out yet. _Meghan was about to reply when my cell beeped. A new text message popped up. From Wally,

' hey saw a new movie that just came out today…wanna c Insidious?'

"What's Insidious?" I said out loud. She shrugged, and turned as my bedroom door came open again. Gran set a box down on the bed, and turned to me. Checking me up and down as if sizing me up, and out of nowhere I decided to ask,

"Gran what's Insidious?" She lapsed herself out of her mental calculations, and eyed me.

"You don't know?" I shook my head, and told her about Wally's message.

"It's a new film that came out today, evidently it's supposed to be the scariest of the year." That did it then, I texted Wally back as quickly as possible telling him that was perfect, and I was still buying the popcorn and drinks. He sent back a quick 'k haha' and then I returned my attention to Gran. She eyed the cell phone as if it were evil, but went back to the box on the bed.

"I noticed how warm the weather's been lately, so I thought you might like to wear this, I found it at a vintage market last week, and thought of you." She opened the lid and gently pulled out a gorgeous knee length sun dress. White as snow, and light as a feather the material cascaded in an almost watery way. Not to formal, but not a common outfit. Perfect for a date night! I jumped up and hugged Gran tightly she hugged me back and handed me the gown. She went to my closet then and grabbed a pair of little white ballet flats.

"We can put your hair up, and we have all sorts of makeup and …." I held up my hand to stop her.

"I'll wear y hair up if you like, but I don't want or need war paint. The stuff feels oily, and I like my skin oil free thank you." She nodded in solemn understanding, and went to my vanity. She patted the chair and I went over to sit down, Meghan stood beside my Gran as they assessed my mounds of full length Japanese locks. Like I may have said earlier, I inherited the hair, but I got the loose curl from my father's side. And you may be curious, but I don't really hate my father. Yes I resent him for all he's done, but for somebody who has been in a situation like mine, they may hurt you, or anything else physically possible, they're still your parents. Love is something you can't always control.

Meghan grabbed a handful of my hair and grabbed a few dozen bobby pins. This was going to take a while.

/

Mount Justice: Wally

He had a momentous problem with what he was going to wear. Dick groaned in agitation.

"Just pick something! It's not like she's going to see what you're wearing in the theatre anyway!" True but if he knew he looked good, then maybe Wally could get the guts to tell Mia how he really felt…his true feelings were…

"SO! Are you gonna tell Mia about your LOVE for HER!" Dick was practically yelling as he said all this and began to laugh loudly as Wally's face turned red. He would tell her when he was ready, and he felt that tonight would be the night. It may be the first date, but Wally had been in…love with her since she stepped into chemistry. She was so independent, but to Wally she also seemed fragile, that if her father was mentioned in any conversation she would shatter. Wally knew she still loved her father, well as much as a child would love a parent. But he knew she didn't LIKE him. He had to hold that fragile girl together, he had to try. He picked up a nice white button up shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Dick finally nodded in approval.

All the while though even with all their experience and training, they didn't hear a sound from the girl on the other side of the door listening to every word that had been spoken. Sabotage was in the air tonight.

/

Gran's house: Mia

The dress fit me perfectly, accentuating the small details, my curves even the small downward swoop of my shoulders. I never thought I would think of myself as…pretty. Meghan had placed my loose curls in a low comfortable bun that hung loosely on the nape of my neck. Gran had pulled another anomaly out of the white bock. A white rose, a fake of course, but it was a hair pin. It hung above my left ear. I had been right, I didn't need any makeup. Gran was awful happy about that. She spoke boastfully about how beautiful Japanese women grow up to be. I shook my head as she spoke on. Tonight would be great, even if it was only going to be a movie date. I walked to the door of my room and pulled on the white flats. The dress and the rest of the white made my normally pale skin glow in an almost olive tone.

"You look perfect," Meghan said giggling, "white is definitely your color. It makes your eyes stand out too." I smiled, and went to hug Gran again, thanking her for the hundredth time for all of this. Then I ran out and we headed for the front door. A black Limo waited for us outside. Bruce in opened the door and motioned us in. Meghan climbed in first followed by me.

"Mia a lovely color for you, but I must speak to you before your date begins." I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"Since your mission in Siberia, I've been curious, how exactly did you kill Kurai?" I sat back in the seat, and stared Bruce down. I waited a moment in case he wasn't quite finished, then went on.

"I used my compulsion." There simple, but he raised an eyebrow.

"Sirens aren't supposed to be able to use their abilities against one another." I raised my eyebrow back at him.

"Well that's interesting, because she used her powers on me, she almost crushed the life out of me, and almost killed Wally!" I hadn't realized I was yelling until Meghan put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "but obviously your knowledge on Sirens is limited." He nodded in understanding.

"That's quite correct which is why from now on when you train we would like to record you using your abilities. It would help us understand a Sirens power to…" I held up my hand.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute. Do you realize that all Sirens don't have the same abilities right?" He opened his mouth, and closed it again. His gaze became very distant as he began to think. The man was a genius supposedly, but he couldn't figure out that Sirens were all different. No two Sirens were alike. Even a set of twins had different abilities. We reached Mount Justice before he ask anything else. I went to step out but he stopped me.

"No I came to pick you up so you could take the Limo for your…Date," he smiled slightly, "I'll inform the boy." Meghan climbed out with him, but before she could get out all the way I stopped her. The butterflies were building now.

"I don't think I can do this." She loosened my grip and smiled.

"You can do it. And if tonight feels right then…you know." _Tell him how you feel._ She finished the statement in mental connection, because Wally was walking toward us. Oh God there goes my heart, flying away from me in quick short bursts. He looked amazing in white too. I leaned away from the door as Meghan walked away so he couldn't see me yet. I suddenly felt ridiculous in this dress. Too late now I guess. Meghan said something to Wally that I couldn't quite hear.

_What did you say to him?_

_Oh you know only to treat you right, or I'll give him rape dreams for the next six months._

_MEGHAN!_

_I'm kidding hahah! Have a good time!_

_Wait what did you day?_ She only laughed again and waved at me through the tinted window. Wally climbed in through the open door, and sat across from me.

"Hey, Mia! So you still wanna see…the…..movie?" He stopped as he finally saw me. The light in the limo was dim but I'm sure he could make out the blush spreading across my face. He sat in silence for a minute opening and closing his mouth. It looked like a fish and I couldn't help but giggle. He stopped opening his mouth and just stared, I was beginning to grow umcomfortable.

"What?" I asked quietly. Wally shook himself and his face grew red.

"Nothing," he said, "you look great." I smiled gently then, he was just as nervous as I was.

"You look great too." I whispered. I was not going to let tonight be awkward. I moved from my seat and sat next to him.

"So," I said actually curious, "what's the movie we're going to see about?"

/

Mount Justice: Bruce

He typed furiously on the computer, trying everything he could to find info on the Sirens. Nothing would come up. Everything he had ever studied about them was on theory. He sighed frustrated, and turned to the phone. It was time to call in an expert. In five minutes Gran's phone would ring.

/

Theatre: Artemis

This was it. Artemis had never been a possessive type, but she had known Wally longer. They may have only dated once, but she knew Wally was only dating that bitch to be nice, right? It had to be, he wouldn't do it for any other reason. Wally was Artemis's after all. He wouldn't turn from her like that right? She giggled manically as her plan unfolded. Wally would show that stupid bitch how much he cared for Artemis. No problem.

/

Back to Mia

The movie had been a little near two hours. I don't think I had ever been so scared during a film. Ever. The ending was the suckiest part, but I feel that any other ending would have been just wrong for the movie. Wally took hold of my hand as we walked back to the limo.

"You wanna just walk for a while?" I looked at the dark limo, and then to the pier. The sunset gave it a nice glow.

"Yeah," I said, "Walking sounds perfect." We stopped at shops, and looked at nick-knacks. Tonight had been….great. We didn't go all romantic and hold hands during the scary parts of the film, we just kind of laughed at them. We had been through so much actual terror that this was all second nature. Wally ate ALL the popcorn. He looked sorry, but I just laughed again. It was so…easy to hang out with him like this. I was planning on trying my best not to make it awkward, but it kind of took care of itself. Wally took me to the pier edge, and went over to a food vendor. I looked out to the ocean, and sighed in contentment. Nothing could spoil this moment.

/

Pier: Artemis

She stepped from the shadows to Wally, and grabbed the front of his shirt. She planted her lips to his firmly, taking him by surprise. She quickly let go, and grabbed an arrow. She had come in uniform just for him. She knew he liked her in it. He set the arrow and didn't even have to take aim. The arrow landed at home…right into Mia's back. Wally's eyes went wide as he yelled to her. She had turned to him, reaching out to him.

/

Mia

It hit and pain burst through my back. I couldn't breathe or scream or anything. I turned to Wally as I heard my name called. He sounded so far away. Artemis stood there, smiling smugly, and grabbed Wally by the shoulder. He may be fast, but Artemis was blessed with higher strength levels. He wouldn't reach me with her holding him there. I felt the despair take hold and my face went from shock to sadness. I felt a tear, as out of my control I fell over the pier railing. Into the deep ocean below.

/

Mount Justice

A distress signal came up two minutes later.

/

Don't hate me for this yet! Gotta give it a twist! Just so you know I never liked Artemis. She is hiding something so I'm going to make her….well you know evil! LOVE ME! REVIEW! XD


	12. Lost

Dude left you on a cliffhanger and really felt bad about it so here's another!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

/

Lost

Mount Justice: Wally

"We have to find her! Look, if we could just go to the pier…"

"The pier?" Aqualad had interrupted. Wally nodded, and turned back to Bruce. Batman shook his head.

"We don't know whose territory it is, we don't want to interfere with the Aquatic's life. Aqualad where in the kingdom is that?" Kaldur stood thinking hard for a moment trying hard to remember why the pier was so important. Wally was yelling and flailing his arms in desperation. It took Kaldur a few minutes, and then,

"I know! The pier is the heart of the palace. She'll be fine! His Majesty will find her in no time. He may have found her already!" Wally sat hard on the ground right where he stood and sighed in relief. She'll be safe. But she would have been safe if he had been able to get to her. Artemis had…kissed him, and then tried to kill Mia. Why? Why were girls so hard to get? Artemis was locked away in a temporary cell with Green Arrow watching her. Disappointment and despair lined his face. Artemis herself screaming and hitting the bars full force. Wally walked to the cell. Artemis suddenly stopped and reached through the bars to Wally.

"Why?" Wally asked, "Why did you try to kill her?" A look of bewilderment passed through her eyes, then was covered with a pout.

"Oh, she didn't die? That's shit. I thought I actually got her too."

"Why did you do it though?" she smiled at him serenely and whispered,

"I did it for you. I love you Wally. I always have." Wally shook his head in disgust.

"One date sets you off, and you suddenly go crazy…what the hell!" Artemis began to laugh manically and stepped away from the bars.

"You'll come back for me, you always do." Wally turned away from the cell. He had to find Mia.

/

Mia

I felt the water rush over me, cold and numbing. The arrow wound had begun to burn. I felt a poison begin to spread. Why? Why would Artemis do such a thing? Yeah we didn't get along, and I know she liked Wally too, but what would drive her to such extremes? It couldn't be Wally, could it? As I sunk deeper into the ocean a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and I looked up into the face of Aquaman. He smiled sadly and created an air bubble over my head. I sucked in a breath, I hadn't realized just how close I had come to drowning. He swam me to a shining palace, where a group of Aquatics awaited.

/

Mount Justice

"I found her falling to a reef. I was lucky to find her as quickly as I did. She was almost to the point of drowning. The arrow in her shoulder was poisoned, and I was able to extract most of it, but I want to keep her a few more hours to be sure. I have an escort ready to come and get her to bring her back." Bruce nodded at the good news. Wally would be jumping like crazy. But one thing,

"Who's the escort?" Aquaman cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well Bruce I don't think it would be necessary to reveal the identity of the escort…"

"Just tell me." Bruce interrupted.

"The escort I have hired is Red Arrow. No need to worry I trust him with my life." Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Yes you trust him with yours, but do you trust him with hers?" Aquaman nodded. He was sure about his decision. Batman nodded in return.

"We expect her within the next twenty-four hours." Aquaman nodded and signed out. For now Bruce would keep this quiet.

/

Mia

I woke in a nurse wing. Aquaman stood over me checking my pulse.

"Ah finally awake I see," he sat on the edge of the bed, "How are you my dear?" I nodded feeling too tired to speak. He nodded back and told me that he and everyone else knew what had happened at the pier. I sat up quickly and regretted it. I was too fatigued to move like that. Aquaman lay me back down.

"We will return you home after we are sure that the poison has left your system. It will take about eight more hours. You can rest until then." I nodded and lay my head back down. Sleep instantly took me.

/

Artemis

She grabbed the bars of the window and gave a swift tug. One gave way. She had always been stronger than most of the team, and now was a good time to use that strength. She jumped from the window and went to the edge of the beach. She knew Mia was there, but it wasn't the right time. She had a little trip to make first. A certain daddy dearest was waiting for his sweet daughter to come see him. How cruel would it be of Artemis to keep him locked away from her when she could just go get him and bring him to his daughter, but first. A little Plutonium for luck….and some other things.


	13. Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC only my own original characters.

D; I'm so sorry! I got a major block when the episodes stopped coming on for a while, and I wasn't sure what to do about keeping it going! Yes I have the end already but the in between is what is most important to me. DON'T STOP LOVING ME! …..please?

Enjoy!

/

Found

Artemis

The bars of the prison cell came away as easily as tearing paper. A scraggly figure caked in dirt looked up quickly.

"Mr. Cassidy," Artemis said acridly, "It is an honor." David Cassidy smiled back at the young girl hacking out a sick laugh.

"Child," He said quietly, "Have you come to give me what is rightfully mine?" She smiled a wide sickening look that would have even made Chesire sick.

"Why Mr. Cassidy, would I come here just to disappoint you?" David Cassidy again hacked out a sick laugh.

/

Mia

A full twenty-four hours had come and gone. The poison had completely left my system, and Aquaman was sure that I was in perfectly good health. I was ready to get back to Mount. Justice, and tell him that I was ok. I had to see Wally. Aquaman brought me to the ocean surface. There waiting for me was my "escort". Aquaman popped my air bubble, and lifted me onto the deck.

"They are waiting eagerly for your return at Mount. Justice. I know you must be quite hungry after a whole day without food, and Roy here is far more than willing to get you some food. You cannot rush this though. Don't run, jump, or try any of your martial arts moves for at least another day. You're still very weak." With that Aquaman waved goodbye, and was gone below before I could even say thank you. I looked back at Roy. He looked sixteen, maybe seventeen, and strapped to his back was a quiver of arrows and a bow.

"Red Arrow right?" He looked surprised, but nodded. I smiled at him, and took the arm he offered. As I stood my stomach spoke, loudly. I blushed furiously as Roy chuckled lightly. Hungry as I was I needed to get home. After he helped me to my feet I let go of his arm and started walking.

"Okay come on then, I want to be home as soon as possible… that is to say without too much rushing of course." He raised an eyebrow at me, but only said,

"Of course." We headed toward a blood red motorbike.

/

Mount Justice

Wally was to the point that he was going to explode. He dashed from one corner of the base to the other in anticipation, grumbling under his breath. Aquaman had left a transmission on Mia's return almost a half an hour ago.

"Where is she?" He hissed to himself. A hand on his shoulder made him jump a foot high. Not only was he worried for how long she was taking he feared worse. After Artemis had broken out of the holding cell, he was afraid she would try again. What had happened to Artemis anyway? She never acted so vengeful. it almost seemed like she was…possessed. The way she acted was almost familiar.

/

Mia

For having communicators in the bike helmets Roy sure didn't use them. Which was alright with me. The silence wasn't awkward or anything, just normal. He asked earlier as we mounted the bike about my hunger, but I just shook my head as he handed me the helmet. Knowing Meghan she would have a few hundred batches of cookies ready. I felt my stomach move at the thought. A hiss in my ear interrupted my cookie dreams.

"So…you and Wally?" I stiffened my arms around him. The first date I ever had, which lasted maybe two hours, and a guy I hardly knew that wasn't even a part of the team knew about it? Geez nothing could be kept secret around here.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I guess we are." Not that it broke my heart to be haha. I saw him nod, and he gunned the bike up the hilled road.

"KF's a bit of a dork, but don't hold that against him. He'd only date someone that he really cared about. Yeah he flirts, but he's just trying to be funny." I looked at the back of Roy's head.

"How do you know?" I asked. He was silent for a heartbeat.

"Because," he said bluntly, "Wally's never wanted to take the time to try at dating." Roy began to laugh, and I couldn't help but giggle in return. That explained a lot.

/

Mount Justice

Robin hadn't been able to take KF's constant uproar. After having a little tantrum of his own, Robin had succeeded in hanging Wally from his ankles. Still though Wally kept yelling, if it didn't stop soon Robin would have to find a dirty sock, maybe one of Superboy's. Meghan walked into the room, cookie platter in hand, and Superboy at her heels. All they were missing was Aqualad, who was still talking to Aquaman, and of course Mia.

"She'll be coming in through the air hangar, the ramps already been deployed." Meghan smiled as she let the news spread happy that her friend was ok and coming home, but confused as to why she hasn't try to mentally contact her yet. Wally had gone still at the new, and then,

"LET ME DOWN!" Robin cackled manically and a batarang at the rope supporting Wally. He turned his back before Wally fell, and laughed as he heard the satisfying thud. A whirlwind millisecond later, Robin was yelling and pulling trying his best to get out of the half-nelson.

/

Mia

I had tried to connect with Meghan as we got closer to home, but I felt so tired that it was almost impossible. Mount Justice gleamed like a beacon to me. Home, almost there. I felt jittery then, what was I going to do when I got there? How would I react? How would he react? I felt my heart skip a beat, and I went into my nervous place. Oh no. I was so not going to be able to handle this. I was either 1. Going to throw up on Wally's shoes, 2. Pass out, or 3. Die of fright before I even got to the hangar. I sighed and loosened my grip on Roy. One thing at a time Mia, just need to do one thing at a time.

/

Mount Justice

They waited the four of them, crossing fingers and holding their breath. Robin stood from above Meghan's ship overlooking the hilly area. A lone headlight made his face light up.

"SHE'S HERE!" He shouted excitedly.

/

Mia

As we pulled into the hangar of my worried friends I realized how crappy I looked. Torn sundress (Gran was gonna kill me), loose tangled hair, and no shoes. The bike lurched to a stop just as I was hoping that it would drive on through to another dimension. It wasn't probably what you thought it was going to be. They didn't all come running, tears in their eyes. Far from it actually, slowly each one of them came to me. Meghan was the first getting within distance, and then grabbing me into a rib cracking hug.

_Thank goodness, why didn't you contact me when you were ok? _I pulled back and smiled tiredly.

"Not enough energy for mental relay," then, "Do I smell cookies?" she giggled and nodded excitedly. I felt my stomach gurgle. Superboy who was right behind her took my hand in his with the most serious look on his face. I stood stoic as can be…for about five seconds, and then I couldn't take it. I laughed so loudly I think I woke up the whole city. It was just so funny, the seriousness, and probably my shock of him trying to be the big brother type. His face went from deadpan to a bemused expression. He followed Meghan as she went flying to the kitchen as the distinct timer bell chimed. Oh dear God yum! Robin and Aqualad walked over, well Aqualad walked and Robin came flouncing over jumping me into a hug.

"I know your tired and all," He whispered to me, "But I really need a good competition on my Grand Turismo game. You up for it after a little nap?" I giggled into his shoulder.

"Only if you think you can take me." I whispered back. He pulled back and gave his maniacal laugh running for the TV room. Aqualad put out his hand, but I pushed past and hugged him tightly.

"What would have happened to me if the place I had landed hadn't been the center of the kingdom?" He looped his arms loosely around my back.

"Nothing, I would have gone in after you myself." I squeezed him tighter, a silent thank you. Kaldur was like the older brother to me, which was why it felt weird coming from Superboy. He pulled away and smiled, turning and going down the same hallway Robin went. It had been weird when I realized that Wally hadn't been the first one to come greet me. I had thought for sure he would come running. When I looked over to him he just stared down at his shoes.

"Wally?" He jumped and looked up locking gazes with me. I know this may sound cliché, but as soon as I looked him in the eye, I ran to him. Now you remember how Aquaman had said no running right, well I found out why. As I began to sprint across the room everything swayed and began to shift into strange shadows. I felt my legs move out from beneath me.

"Mia!" I felt the breeze and strong arms grab me. Great here I was a powerful super hero, and now I was reduced to a fainting damsel. Crap. He sat flat on his butt on the ground and pulled me onto his lap wrapping me in his arms. Instinct took over, and I wrapped my own arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible. God I probably smelled awful, but I wasn't going to worry about it. It felt right to have him so close.

"I thought you had drowned." He whispered, blowing my hair across my shoulder. I giggled, I don't know if it was from the shock finally setting in, or what but I giggled.

"Have a little faith in me Wally." He squeezed me closer, and funny to say we both began to cry. Yet at the same time if you can imagine it we were laughing at the whole situation. Roy had informed me on the ride home that Artemis had escaped holding. I guess what was funny was that when she tried again we would be ready. He loosened his grip and pulled back slightly, and taking my face in his hand brushed his lips to mine softly. Yeah, ready for anything.

/

Hoped you like it! For the sake of my sanity and yours I am already starting the next chapter!

REVIEW! XD


	14. Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

/

Revenge

Mia

That night I ate maybe fifteen cookies, and downed three glasses of milk. All the while Wally stood beside me and every once in a while reaching out his hand for my own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. After he pulled away for the fifth time I stopped letting go when he came back. I knew he didn't want to embarrass me, but I really didn't care. Red Tornado came to check up on us after a while.

"Do you feel ill Siren?" I smiled happily at the wannabe Iron Man. Different comic genre I know, but that's how he looked to me you know I love the guy or robot haha.

"I feel fine, just a little tired." He nodded and warned me not to be up long. After he left I felt that familiar mental tug I was too tired to return.

_He's right you know, _I heard Meghan sigh mentally, _you should get some sleep._ I smiled over at Meghan and sat my now empty glass on the table. I stood and still not wanting to let go of Wally's hand pulled him with me. I stretched my free hand high above my head and felt a huge yawn take over. The gentle mental tug suddenly mashed down on me like a shove.

_Wow, I see someone's gotten friendly with you. _I blushed feverishly and began to giggle, getting a worried glance from Wally. I shrugged at him and told everyone else goodnight. As I walked down the hall I wanted to let Wally have some room and tried to let go, but he held tight and kept pace with me, which really wasn't a bad thing. We turned a corner, and the hallway began to blur. The fatigue was really getting to me, and being extremely exhausted was not something that was good for a cranky Siren. I wasn't the only one who noticed though. Wally pulled my hand across him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was too tired to be embarrassed by it I lay my head on his shoulder, and his gripped tightened.

"You're really worn out." It wasn't a question. My body just felt like a two ton weight had been thrown on it, and Wally was all that kept me from falling through the floor. I nodded against his shoulder, and felt his shoulder trembled as he chuckled. He opened my door, and led me to my marshmallow of a bed. He let go so I could crawl under the covers still dressed and salt caked. I already felt myself drifting comfortable that he was there, until I heard him step away. Instinct and memories of the water kicked in, just the memories of being separated from him like that, and my hand shot out to grab his flannel shirt.

"Don't go yet." I pleaded. I didn't want to be left alone in the dark room. Not yet, not just after what happened. The light from the hallway showed his red ears. He used his leg to close the door, submerging us in the fearful dark. I heard the distinct thuds of as his shoes hit the floor, and then a pleasant weight pressed down the other side of the mattress. I scooted closer to the other side, and again felt the lean muscle of is arms as he wrapped me up in them pulling me to his chest.

"You realize if anyone finds us like this we'll be in so much shit." He mumbled into my hair. I giggled and put my hands against his chest. It wasn't that icky buff you get from Superman types, just solid and warm. After a few moments of being wide awake I realized that no matter how tired I was I was to wired and nervous about this to fall asleep. I just needed to relax, and….nothing. I had been way to bold in begging him to stay, me and my big mouth. I lay there for maybe ten minutes too wired, but still comfortable when I heard a soft snore. It blew hair against my ear. I laughed as quietly as I could without waking him up. Well he didn't have much trouble falling asleep. I guess that was what I had been waiting for; I guess subconsciously I wanted to make sure he stayed.

"Sweet dreams, dork." I whispered, and within another few minutes I was asleep.

/

Mount Justice/ Entrance

Artemis wretched spilling what had been left of her dinner. Dammit, something was wrong! Why did she have this urge? She had always had feelings for Wally, but when Mia came in of course she had been jealous, but she had never wanted to… an image of Mia falling over the pier boardwalk flashed in her mind. No! Did she do that? Artemis didn't want to kill Mia! She had almost succeeded that time, but something in her mind screamed at her that she didn't get the job done. Her head hurt as words in another language scrambled across her mind's eye. A dirty hand wrenched her from her mental reverie, and to her feet.

"I don't have time for this shit little girl! How do we get inside?" Who the hell was this guy? Wait, his face, was this Mia's dad? How'd he get out of prison? Then it slammed against her hard. The forceful pressure that felt like gravity was collapsing on top of her. God she couldn't breathe! What was this some kind of telekinesis? It wasn't Mr. Cassidy he was too stupid to be able to manipulate the laws of physics. Sick cackling laughter echoed in her mind, and something gleamed through the darkness that was overtaking her. A cat-like green eye stared back at her. Then her world was swallowed. Mr. Cassidy stood back as she got to her feet. Not Artemis, at least not entirely. Her right eye gleamed that neon green.

"Damn little girl that eye is something I'll never get used to. What the hell you say your name was again?" She chuckled darkly at how idiotic he was.

"Kurai." She said simply, and looked again at the recently discovered entrance of Mount Justice. It was useful to have full use of your host's memories.

/

Mia

I woke then, and I almost screamed as I felt the overwhelming presence of her. Dead, but not! I had seen her jump from the cliff in Russia. "She's coming!" my mind screamed to me. Such hatred I sensed. How did she get here so fast? How did she get here at all? I sat up quickly pulling out of Wally's arms, and began to shake him.

"Wally, wake up," He mumbled and rolled over. I groaned and lay my full weight on his back, and got close to his ear.

"WALLLYYYYYYY!" He yelled in alarm and we both rolled out of bad. I had to explain to him the feeling of her presence. As I told him about her being here his face went grim. We ran out of my room down the hall. Running was still a no-no, as my world started to swim again, but I kept on. Batman sat at the computer in the bridge talking to Superman.

"Bruce!" he turned quickly, I ever only used his name in emergencies, "We have a problem!" He ended the communication with Superman, and I told him about feeling Kurai. He had been wanting more information about Sirens anyway. He pulled Gran up on her computer at home.

"Bruce, it's three in the morning it had better be important," just for you to know Gran didn't know about my incident and I didn't plan on telling her either.

"Gran," I yelled, "Tell me as much as you can about Sirens and astral projection." She looked confused for a moment.

" Mia, dear Sirens can't do astral projection. It isn't even an ability. Now a Siren if killed with a vengeful heart can wonder after death and seek a host close to the person, but no honey you can't astral project. Sorry if that disappoints you." I shook my head.

"No that's great Gran thank you! Oh and I'll see you Saturday." I ended the connection, and looked back at Bruce.

"Well there's that answer," I said,

"Yes, and that also explains how Kurai got here. Her soul must have followed Meghan's ship, and taken over someone but…" I glimpse it then, the crazed look in Artemis' eye. That was it!

"Artemis, " I said numbly, "That would have to be the only reason that she would try to even kill me. She hadn't been right since we got back from the mission. Wally looked at the security camera's.

"That means we have Artemis and Kurai in the same place." He pushed the alarm button and dashed off to get everyone else out of bed. I turned to go back to my room. I needed to suit up, but a hand stopped me.

"It think not," Bruce said simply, "you don't even have enough energy to run here from your bedroom. You stay here where you'll be safe. Besides, by the look of the security camera's she's not alone. I turned to look at where she had been standing, but the spot was now empty.

"Who?" I asked, already feeling the dread creep up my arms.

"Your father." Then Bruce was gone. Stay here he said. I looked back at the security cameras. Not even Meghan could hold off Kurai. I had a hard enough time keeping her still with my shadows. I went back to my room. I slowly suited up, I was going to help get Artemis back, and permanently keep my father behind bars, even if it killed me.

/

Dun Dun Dun! Will Mia defeat Kurai? Will Her father ever be struck by lightening like so many of you want him to be? Will Mia and Wally DO IT? Tune in next time to…..UNTOLD STORIES!

Haha I love you guys! REVIEW! XD


	15. Live or Die

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

Live or Die

My body armor felt abnormally heavy, and my hair just seemed to weigh my head down even after I tied it back. I breathed in, and slowly let the air out. I stood and walked out of my bedroom, careful not to let the other members see me in my uniform. Sweat clung to my forehead, I was still sapped for energy, but I couldn't let them fight my battle for me. I looked around a corner as I went for the main hall. I couldn't let Meghan fight Kurai for me, and I definitely couldn't let any of the guys fight my father. No, he was my problem, and I was going to have to handle it. Since Kurai had taken over Artemis I had realized that none of the things that had happened had been her fault. She was as much of a victim as the rest of us. So now I was going to set her free of Kurai.

A resounding crash made me jump, and a yell followed it. I turned to the sound coming from the main hall, just mere feet from me. I ran as best I could without falling, and slammed the door open just as Robin came flying towards me. I held my arms at ready as he crashed into me, sending us both back into the hallway, the door slamming shut before us.

"Robin?" He groaned as I looked him over, slightly smoking, but no open wounds, and no broken ribs. He wasn't responding.

"Dick!"

"Whosat?" I pulled his mask off his eyes, and he looked back dazed.

"Are you ok?" he nodded, then winced, obviously going to turn into a concussion.

"Mia, what're you doin' here? You're still too weak to fight, and she wants you dead anyways." I lay him down gently and walked back to the door, my vision swam, but I was able to keep upright.

"I want you to stay here Dick, ok? Besides it's not your fight anyway." He just lay back and looked at me eyes slowly closing.

"Just rest Dick, I've got this." He mumbled something incoherent, and I waved behind me as I opened the door again. Meghan stood before a look of disapproval on her face.

"You can't be here Mia, go back to your room, now!" I walked around her, and went to the middle of the room. If Kurai had attacked Robin she wasn't here now. I looked back at Meghan.

"Where is she?" Meghan pointed down a long hallway, but held up a hand when I tried to walk by.

"You're still too weak to fight her." I began to speak up about how it was my fault she was here to begin with, but I was interrupted with a smoky lunged cackling.

"Baby girl! You gonna say high to your daddy?" I turned to the main entrance where my…father stood. Filthy and ragged he smiled.

"You don't deserve it." I stated bluntly. Meghan crossed her arms, and was clearly uncomfortable about this. When she had restored out memories back in the desert she had found the memory of my father as well. She didn't say anything, but it still stung once in a while even if he didn't do anything. He slid his hand behind him snarling.

"Little bitch, your mama won't be too happy about you becoming ungrateful." He slid a pistol from his pocket and aimed for my right eye. De ja vu huh? Meghan was there before he could even think about pulling the trigger. She slapped the gun from his hand and grabbed him by the collar flying high.

"Wait Meghan!" She looked down at me, confused.

"He said something about my mom, what'd he mean?" She slowly brought him down and held him up to me face-to-face.

"What did you mean?" I asked him, "What did you mean about mom?" He started cackling, but broke off as coughs began to rack his body.

"What you don't know sweetmeats the better," he reached out for me fingers brushing my arm, I pulled away quickly as he said, "Yep still just as pretty as her too. Should have taken that when I had the chance." I clenched my hands into fist, and felt my shadows reach for him. Meghan dropped him as I looked him in the eye, purple eye glowing eerily.

"Tell me!" I commanded, gold eye beginning to glow as well, and my vision went blurry from the exertion. The compulsion worked though as he began to spill his deepest thoughts.

"The green girl is working for a lady that looks like you're mama. She looks so close to her it's almost as if she's still here." A woman that looks like my mom? Kurai was working for a higher power in the beginning, and in death and possession she still was.

"Good," I told him docily, "Now go back to your prison block, or psyche ward or whatever place you were being held in, you never left, and you will never get out no matter what. Ok?" he nodded eyes glazed as he turned from me, and left the way he came. Meghan grabbed my arm, but I pulled away.

"Kurai is still here. Go out the doors, Dick's right there. I think he may have a concussion. Help him out, and let me do my job." I began to walk down the hallway Meghan had indicated, but the mental shove stopped me for a moment.

_Why? Why aren't you resting, and what makes you think you have to be there? We can handle it just fine._ I turned to her smiling sadly.

"It takes a Siren to kill a Siren. She was my enemy to begin with, and now that I know she's working for a higher power I want to know who exactly it is. Besides, I don't want Wally hurt. You'd do the same thing for Connor." She blushed as I said it, but nodded nonetheless. I smiled and pointed to the door, and she nodded going to help Dick. I turned and began to walk down the long corridor leading to the training room.

/

Training room

Kaldur was thrown into the weights as Superboy tried to fend off Artemis, or Kurai, or well Kurai in Artemis' body. Wally circled her quickly trying to keep her confused as she began to pressure down Superboy. He cried in agony as he felt his ribs begin to crack. Wally did a once over and turned pushing Superboy out of the pressures reach. Aqualad stood and ran forward arms aglow, and attempted an electric shock on Kurai. The green eye brightened and she laughed grabbing one of his arms and throwing him to the floor. She applied the pressure slowly on him reveling in his cries as she aimed for his arms. Yet just as quickly as the pain was there, it was gone. Aqualad looked up as he heard Wally yell her name.

/

Mia

I held her in place as best I could and began to walk toward her. I felt different, my body was tired, yet at the same time all my senses were heightened. I felt loose hairs raise and drift around my head. Kurai's green eye glowering at me. I felt my hold slip slightly, but was sure I still had her she didn't move an inch.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, more and more pissed off. This was _not _how I was supposed to be spending my night. I was supposed to be sleeping soundly with Wally next to me with not a worry in the world for that moment, but no here I was fighting again, the hag I had killed off with compulsion. She smiled widely, and maybe if I hadn't been so tired I would have noticed her fingers twitch with free feeling.

"I am here to relay a message to you child, though I was to kill you in Russia, and again at the pier you have been able to evade me. So now I fear my boss will have to come all the way here herself to kill you off. We are a territorial race after all." her grinned widened, and I had to ask.

"What's the message?" She moved quickly, far too quickly for my tired eyes to catch. She had pulled out the bow, and knocked the arrow before I could blink. She was in Artemis' body so of course she had her archery skill. I instinctively looked over to where Wally stood helping Aqualad up, and it felt like everything went into slow motion. I looked back as she let the arrow sail true, and watched as her soul left Artemis' body, and she fell to the floor. I turned back to Wally screaming! It hit before I could get to him. It hadn't been like her other arrows this one had been sharpened like a harpoon, and it went straight through his chest into his heart.

"No!" I ran to him as he fell to his knees. Aqualad held him up as best he could, but Wally kept falling. I reached out and grabbed his back and lowered him to the ground. My face was already hot with tears my body, numb with chill.

"Wally?" He looked over at me smiling. He grabbed my hand and squeezed softly. Blood began to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. I wiped it away quickly, and held his head up.

"You'll be ok, we're going to get you to a hospital, and get you patched up and…" he squeezed my hand again to silence me. He couldn't talk; every time he tried blood would come pouring out. His breathing was uneven. He smiled again, like he was trying to laugh it off. I didn't look away from him when I asked.

"Kaldur, is there anything you can do?" He had been over getting Superboy up, and he ran over when Meghan and Robin came in.

"No, I am sorry Mia, but there is nothing, you cannot stop death." The tears fell harder as my body began to rack with sobs.

"I'm sorry," is all I said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Wally." He reached up putting his hand against my face, and my tears began to stain his glove. He pulled me down, and without having to tell me I leaned down and kissed him tenderly, not caring if the blood flooded my mouth. I placed my forehead against his my hand on his chest feeling his erratic heartbeat.

"I love you," I whispered, and then again almost yelling, "I love you!" I began to sob again, and felt it. As his heart began to slow, and finally…stop.

/

T.T dear God why? Already got the next one started!


	16. What can Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

What can be

I lay there against his chest, tears dry and gone. He didn't breathe, he didn't speak, he just…wasn't. the team had tried to come get me, but every time they tried to pull me away my shadows would push them away. I was so tired. I think I dozed for a while then, and began to dream. It was so vivid it felt like life itself. The living room of my old home flashed before me, outside it was dark and starless. A small child sat on the floor wrapped in an older woman's arms.

"It'll be ok sweetie, mommy loves you so much." Then she held the pistol to her eye and fired. I fell onto the couch and watch as she gently lay the little girl or me down. Long wavy raven hair reached her shoulders, and when she looked up both her eyes glowed a malicious red. She looked right at me gun pointed at me. She opened her mouth wide, and was suddenly yelling.

"YOU WANT TO SAVE HIM? YOU THINK HE'S WORTH IT? MOMMY'S ALWAYS LOVED YOU MIA, YOU WANT HIM BACK, COME AND GET HIM!" she fired the gun.

/

Mount Justice: Bridge

"Have you been able to get her away?" The Flash had arrived shortly after the emergency transmission had been sent. The entire league would be there in a matter of minutes. Aqualad massaged his temples.

"Not yet, every time we try she uses her abilities to keep use away, Miss Martian can't even get to her." The Flash looked over at Meghan and she shrugged.

"She keeps blocking me mentally, and I can't get a read on what she's thinking." Flash pulled his mask away, revealing a face much like Wally's. It was hard for him not to cry, but you had to be that way in a job like this. No time for tears.

/

Mia

I jumped up with a jolt, and felt her, and saw the red eyes in my memory. Mom, she had been marked, and twice too. Had Gran kept that from me, or maybe she didn't know? I stood looking down at Wally, she had said if I wanted him. Did that mean she had him? I went over to a covered vehicle and took the dust cover off, gently laying it over Wally. The vehicle had been a motorbike, Robin's no doubt. I looked back at the covered form, and headed for the bridge.

/

(This is time passing XD)

The door slid open to the whole Justice League standing before me. My team stood near the side wall, heads together talking. I sighed and held my head, why did this have to happen so soon? Why did it have to happen at all?

"Mia!" I looked up as my old mentor Anna Fortune came jogging over.

"Hey I heard about what happened, evidently you were pretty brave." She tried to smile, but it cracked as I leaned forward for her hug me.

"Oh, sorry cakes, it just doesn't help does it?" I pulled her head down till my mouth was near her ear.

"I'm going to find the one who caused this, I already know where she is. If I can stop her everything will be the way it was before." She listened in silence and after a moment I was for sure she had heard me, then I heard a jingle as she stuck something in my pocket.

"Take my bike, it's easy to steer and it doesn't need to be stolen. I'll keep them all stalled and not let anyone touch him. Who do you want me to tell?" I waited still hugging her close, who could I tell, my eyes caught Meghan as she leaned against Superboy for comfort.

"Tell Miss Martian, but no one else, I don't want the Calvary to come charging after me." I felt her nod against my shoulder. I want to pull away but she squeezed me harder.

"Be careful cakes." I smiled slightly feeling a small ray of hope. First though I needed to visit someone.

/

(Time passing again XD)

The helmet kept the wind out of my ears as Anna's communicator came online. The stations tuned in and out as I tried to lock onto a particular frequency. I knew him as soon as he spoke.

"Anna, what the hell? You never call on this frequency." I shook my head.

"Anna's busy at the moment Roy, you got a minute?" He was silent over the static that sounded.

"Mia. Yeah I got a minute what do you need?" I leaned forward gunning the engine as I sped up the hill leading to the lavish mansions of my Grans neighborhood.

"Information, could you look up someone by the name of Sarah Cassidy?" I heard clicking as he tapped up the info, obviously he wasn't on the road, probably at his "secret lair" cliché but he had one.

"Born, September 2, 1955, and died August 14, 2003. She was an older woman who married David Cassidy, she shot herself and her….what?" I waited for it the question that would come, 'you died too?' he would ask, but that particular question never came. Instead another one came in its stead.

"Police records show that a day after she had been signed into the morgue her body had been snatched mysteriously the next day. In other words her she got up and walked away right?"

"Right." I affirmed, and though I sounded calm I felt myself shaken, a Siren could only be Marked twice, and could only be marked until a certain age. I pulled to a stop in front of Grans' house and turned off the engine.

"Thanks Roy, you've been a big help." I heard him chuckle over the static.

"Anytime peepeyes." I cut the connection and lay the helmet down. I walked to the door not bothering to knock or check to see if she was even home. I walked right into the house and into Gran's drawing room.

"Mia, are you alright?" she came running to me, grabbing me into her arms protectively.

"Oh, Bruce is going to get it this time, he should have been there all this time and… what's wrong?" I stepped away from her. Looked over the grandmother I had come to love so dearly over these last few months, and knew she had hidden something from me.

"Gran tell me, what happens to a Siren that kills herself willingly?" A look of utter horror came over her face, and she sat down on her sofa.

"So, she's shown herself." I nodded, and sat next to her.

"Gran I don't have much time, you know who I have to save, and I need to be where she is before the league can ruin it. Tell me everything." She held my hands in hers as she breathed deeply.

"You a know that a Siren marked twice is considered cured right?" I nodded encouraging her to continue.

"Cursed Sirens are a fearsome sort, twice as strong as a normal Siren, and twice a volatile in emotion. That tends to cause them to…well kill themselves. Your mother had her reasons though, because she thought that the ability had skipped you she had been for sure you would be gone away from your father's twisted wrath. Well you hadn't been skipped, and she took her own life. Now normally no matter what when a Siren dies a third time no matter the age, she stays dead. Sadly now that I know that the legend is true, her hatred that had developed for David had grown so strong that she had made a promise to get rid of him. The promise brought her back, but not to kill David. She could sense you, and your potency is so strong because of how you were marked that she came to hate you. So now she has taken your friend, is that right?" I stood and went to the door, it was time to go.

"No, he was mine, not possessively, but he was mine like I was his. She took him from me, and it's more than you can realize, you never really loved Grandpa anyway, did you?" she didn't answer, which was answer enough for me.

"I love you Gran, I just wanted you to know that, in case I didn't come back." She didn't say anything as I walked out the door and sped off on Anna's bike. I knew that even if she had never loved Grandpa, she _had_ loved mom, and _still _loves me. As long as I knew that she didn't have to tell me. I sped down the hill, away from the mansions, away from the city, away from Mount Justice. I sped past the bus station I had arrived at so long ago. I had to go back to where this all started, where I knew she would be. Home.

/

Keep reading, I hope you love it already starting the next chapter!


	17. Iridescent

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

Iridescent

At my break-neck speed it took a little over an hour without stopping to reach my home town. It burned, and not just figuratively, the whole town was aflame. People screaming, and running for the hills, and children left alone crying for their mothers wandered aimlessly away from the town. I sped past them in a flurry, feeling bad about it, but knowing that the only way I could get the town to stop burning was to stop her. Interesting to say that my old home was the only house untouched, and every light was on. I lifted the helmet expecting the fire to singe at my hair, but oddly enough it wasn't even hot. I walked to the front door. What was I to do, knock, barge in? It had been my home for years, but it certainly wasn't a nostalgic visit. Before I could decide what to do the door swung open, and she stood there smiling.

A floral apron covering the front of an old style gown, and her hair pulled back her skin was stark in contrast to her too red lips and blood red eyes. Raven hair like my own fell to her back. She held a tray out to me, and leaned forward kissing both cheeks.

"Mia, sweetie, mommy's missed you! Would you like a cookie, there fresh from the oven, and as I remember it they were your friend's favorite." She gestured to the tray, and hot chocolate chip cookies steamed at me, and she turned into the room waving towards someone on the couch. A small ginger kitten lay sleeping. She came close to me kissing me on both cheeks.

"Isn't he sweet dear? I just know how much you love cats, and he made me think of you!" She giggled girlishly and went into the kitchen. I walked over to the couch and crouched down. I reached out a hand and stroked the kitten's ears, and it began to purr. Its eyes opened, and bright emerald green eyes looked back at me. I held my breath, and picked the kitten up gently, dear God what had she done to him!

"Wally," I whispered holding him close. What kind of Siren did that? How could he have died, and she turned him into a cat? I looked up as she came back into the room, and sat at the rocking chair across from me.

"Had Kurai been working for you all along?" She nodded smiling gleefully.

"So in Russia, and then when I had forced her off the cliff, you planned this. You knew what I would do, and Wally, what have you done to him?" She frowned, a cold expression taking her face.

"I thought you'd be happy sweetmeats, but as I can see you're far more spoiled than I would have thought. You should be happy I didn't _banish_ his soul after I had him killed, and I was so sure you'd want a kitten." I held Wally closer to me.

"What are you? You're not a Siren, at least not anymore." She sat forward with anticipation, and nodded her smile now back.

"You're far smarter than your father, and that's good, I want you smart for when…well I don't want to ruin the surprise. You're absolutely right though, you see dear after death if we die the way we or in my case I did, I can come back, well I decided to change before doing so. Obviously I wasn't getting to heaven with how I had killed you and then myself. I was so hoping that the ability had skipped you because of the blood thinning, but you can't pick your gene pool. Anyway, on my way back I came across a very interesting creature, and he was very willing to explain how to expand the Siren powers. You see all I needed to do was kill another Siren in their prime and I would gain every single ability they had before me. So I am no longer a Siren, I am what an expert of the Sirens call an Envo. More or less a very strong and manipulative witch, and I brought you all this way, because…well ahhaha I'm going to kill you!"

You would think that hearing something like that from my own mother would scare me. I hadn't seen my mother in almost eleven years, and so hearing something like that from someone I hardly knew. Yeah, that really didn't give off much effect. I clutched Wally closer, hearing him mewl in contempt at being close to strangled. I had to distract her, and jumped up quickly as my idea formed.

"Mother, before you kill me I was just curious," In FBI training here's a tip, (though I am obviously not an FBI agent) when dealing with a sociopath, in this case my undead mother keep her intrigued, if you want to know more about her, she'll keep blabbing till the whole town burns down.

"Yes, sweetmeats?" She asked curiosity piqued. (Also another note, if the sociopath/crazy bitch is unstable emotionally, empathize! They don't know how others feel so if you do that it would confuse them giving you long enough to escape!)

"I just wanted to know, what had your original ability had been, and just how many other Sirens have you killed?" I love how my naturally curious mind jumps in to save my ass on a regular basis. She giggled manically, and sat back down in her rocking chair. As soon as she sat down I moved a half step to the left.

"My original ability had been what you saw outside, and as you could see I still have it hahaha. Kurai the little monger had been my first victim, though I must thank you for it since your compulsion made her plunge over the cliff. As for how many I had killed well let's see with you counting that's, 1,2,3…" she kept counting off her fingers as I took another half step. The front door was a foot away, and I slowly kept inching my way over. I stopped her midsentence, and asked more questions.

"What about my friend," I held Wally up slightly, "How did you turn him into a kitten?" she giggled seeming to think me simple.

"No dear not him physically, but his soul is what I transformed. You see I met this Siren in Prague, the gates of hell happen to be in Europe, which did surprise me, but anyway she was so full of herself with her sapphire eyes and rosy cheeks I had to take her out, and you know how…" I took my chance then, I turned and bust out the door full speed toward the motorbike. I revved the engine and took off, not worrying about the helmet that flew off as I took off and clutched Wally tightly who hunkered down against my chest out of the wind. A raging scream that sounded almost like a dying bird burst in my head. As I took a right turn I looked back….and saw smoke rise into the shape of a large dark bird, or no not a bird. As the black beast came soaring out of the ash cloud fire sprang from its jowls. A dragon. What the hell! What couldn't she do? Also you would not believe how freakin how it is to drive a bike one handed. She kept pace with me as I cracked down on the gas sending it over into the hundreds on the speedometer. Fire crashed behind me, this time hot, very _very_ hot. I sped ahead and did a donut leg out to catch myself as I pulled the bike to a stop. She landed in front of me, a demonic laugh escaping her mouth as she snapped her teeth.

"What will you do my little Mia? No one is willing to help a cursed one." I felt it then, the shove that almost sent me stumbling off my bike. I covered my surprise and looked up at my mother smiling. I felt my left eye grow hot, as the shadows reached for her legs, and she kept snapping her teeth oblivious to being held in place.

"That's what you think." I ducked as the trademark red ship came soaring barely a foot over my head. The hatch opened and my team jumped to the ground. Meghan came and hugged me tightly as Superboy and Aqualad went rampaging after Robin looked back his face in that Cheshire grin that I've come to love, and he held tightly to another. Artemis kept her back to me looking to the woman who had not caused all this, but helped it start. That was alright we would talk later, especially about how tightly she and Robin held hands. They went running Artemis letting go to draw her arrow, and Robin sending explosive batterangs flying at my mother's head. I still held her in place my face now feeling like it was on fire. Meghan looked back at me before running to join in.

I knew my role, and that was all I needed. I focused on holding her while Aqualad summoned water from a nearby reservoir to dowse not only my mother but the town as well. She struggled as I kept her down, and she began to weaken as the water washed into her mouth. With Superboy pounding away at her she soon was unable to keep her dragon form, and shrank back to herself. We all closed in on her, and I dragged her down with more shadows.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE DEVORED BY YOU!" She struggled and screamed reaching out still snapping her teeth together. I looked over at Meghan, and spoke to her.

"You know how to dispel the undead?" she shook her head confused about the whole ordeal. I sighed, and looked back down at Mother still speaking to Meghan.

"Can you communicate with Anna, she probably knows the spell to send her back." Artemis looked at me for the first time since before she had been taken over by Kurai. She looked tentative when she asked.

"Back to where?" I smiled letting her know I knew it wasn't her fault.

"Oh you know, Hell."

/

Dear Geebus that took me ages hahah next chapter! TELL ME I'M PRETTY! XD


	18. Awaken

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

Awaken

Anna had been able to dispel Mother back to Hell, but it took not only her, but Zantanna as well. Mother had kicked and screamed as they attempted the spell, but nothing a little more shadow work couldn't handle. The team had been curious about the kitten, but I hadn't said anything, I just boarded Meghan's ship waiting to get home. They'd see when we got there, but I still wasn't sure what to do. Was the cat supposed to crawl in somewhere or what? What if though, what if I couldn't get it to work, what if the kitten couldn't recombine with Wally, and he was stuck like that? I shook my head as the rest of the team boarded and we flew towards home.

I looked over to Robin and Artemis, still holding hands, which of course was an interesting, but very good sign. I leaned back in my seat feeling the full force of my exhaustion yet again. I pushed as greatly as I could and linked with Meghan.

_Can you link me up with Robin?_ I looked back at her and she smiled at me nodding. I felt his conscious as he was pulled in.

_Dick, what's up with this? _He stared over at me a bit of a smug grin plastered on his face.

_I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm just being supportive._

_Yeah Dick real supportive, and what's with her sudden interest in you?_

_It wasn't sudden actually. Turns out she had been after me for a while, but liked Wally too, and only went for him first because they're the same age. _

_If you look over you'll notice I'm quirking my eyebrow. Answer my question dork!_

_Hahaha, well since she knows she had hurt KF because of Kurai's influence she figured it'd be safer to go for the level guy with no powers, just like her. _

_That's not shallow at all. Note the sarcasm._

_Actually it isn't, but I'll explain that later, we're home._

The ship landed, and Batman was the first to greet us. He eyed the kitten but said nothing as I walked past him. He merely nodded, and a nod from Batman was considered high praise. It was like he was groveling before me, and I smiled blushing slightly, and then ran all the way back to where he lay. The cover still lay over his body. I looked down at the kitten that looked back up at me with knowing green eyes. I snuggled him close to my face and felt him purr. I knelt beside the body and pulled the cover back. Pale faced, and bloodied wasn't a look that was going to last much longer, hopefully.

Instinct kicked in and I placed the kitten Wally on the ground. He looked back at me little tail stuck up in the air and mewled at me one last time before climbing onto his corpse's chest. I heard footsteps behind me as the team halted. By the silence it seemed like no one was breathing, including myself. The kitten pawed at his body's chest in the way all cats do to get comfortable and snuggled into a tight ball. We waited, and kept waiting. It felt like eternity as we watched the kitten sleep, until finally I couldn't wait and walked back over to the body sitting on my knees and reaching for the kitten. It wasn't going to work. I felt the tears sting my eyes as I went to brush the kitten's fur. Wally was stuck like this, and it was my fault.

As my fingers touched the fur a blast of light came radiating from where it lay, and the little kitten disappeared. I sat there with my hand over Wally's chest, which very slowly began to rise up and down. A hand grasped mine as Wally slowly sat up, and he put my hand against his chest. His heart beat strongly and rapidly. He watched me as I looked down at my hand rising with his chest. I looked back at him the tears now falling freely.

"Aw, Mia don't cry now!" He looked at me shocked as he held my hand tighter. "I'm here, haha, and more kissable than ever!" He teased smiling sweetly as he pulled me into his arms, and our lips collided.

/

Epilogue

Six months later

We had tried dating again, and this time it all went well. His sixteenth past, and two months later mine did to, and he really did know how I felt, considering he had told me he loved me for my birthday present, and one hell of a present it was. Artemis hung close to Robin, and it was easy to see that she was better off with someone like him. Meghan and Superboy had officially become an item, and I think we all knew about it before they even had any idea. Aqualad hung out with a new girl at school who was a high talent for the swim team. Haha I suppose the only one left who needed a girl was Roy, who did come and visit once in a while, but like I had said some time ago…that was another story.

END

/

THAT'S IT! D; I'M SO SORRY! It was great while it lasted, and I want to thank all the readers who loved this story, and that you're the ones who kept me going and got me to finish it. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! XD


End file.
